Insanity
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban after the last task only to be found innocent two years later, now he plans his revenge with a little insanity. And he's going to take the wizarding world by storm. Slash HPSS
1. Truth of Betrayal

_Betrayal_, that was how it all started. That was the reason for everything that was the trigger that was the catalyst. It was all betrayal. First, my parents were betrayed by Wormtail, and then I was betrayed by everyone else.

Why you ask? So do I, they think me a murderer. I am no such thing, I am a survivor. And if I can survive Voldemort and his followers then I can survive anything including this place, one Azkaban Prison. The Aurors may be better than the Death Eaters, but not by much. A glass of water everyday, and a meal every three were two consessions I was allowed if I was good and didn't scream as they beat me. Yes oh yes, they beat me, and I know the names and faces of everyone that did it. When or if I get out, such as when they're leading me to my exocution, I'm going to pay them back _with intrest_.

Why am I here? Simple they threw me in here after the lask task, no trail, no questions, no chance to explain, and no hope to live. I'm scheduled for the kiss soon or at least I was, they thought that five years and then the kiss was an appropriate punishment. I went mad after the first three months, I still don't know how I got my sanity back, but I know that it's been two years. I think it was my inheritance; the true inheritance takes place anywhere within two months of the Seventeenth birthday. I guess mine was just an extra blessing.

Seventh year starts in two days, and I have seen everything. By everything I mean everything that dear old Tom has been up to, and I saw all the articles through his eyes. I know everything the Ministry and Dumbledore have done, and I saw exactly what happened when the world found out that Sirius and I were innocent.

_FLASHBACK_

_Several men were walking done a busy street, they included fifteen Aurors and the Minister of Magic, the fool that he was, Cornileus Fudge. Several feet away walked another man one Wormtail, it was his job to locate a regade Death Eater who thought to run away, but as can always be said he was not the most intelligent and as such he turned to face the approching group of Aurors who were discussing a recent defence plan of one of the ministers country houses._

_"Yes, I think It's- My God! That's Peter Pettigrew!" One suddenly shouted. As one all the Aurors surged forward grabbing said man, who was now cursing to himself and shaking at the thoughts of what his master would do to him after this stunt. The minister was convinced he was innocent and was just in hiding all this time, and as such called forward a flock of reporters to catch the story. After he had been properly dosed the questions began._

_"What is your name?" the interigating Auror asked._

_"Peter Pettigrew."_

_"Did you hunt down Sirius Black on November 3, 1981?" he asked just to get a basis for the interogation_

_"No, It was the other way around he hunted me down." He said flatly, shocking everyone in the room._

_"Why would he hunt you down?" the Auror asked sharply, this was not good_

_"I was the secret keeper for the Potters, and I betrayed them to my master. He wanted revenge for the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor" He answered fighting every word. The resounding gasps and cries of "Black was innocent!" came from every direction quickly became a storm of chaos._

_"SILENCE!!"_

_"What happened when he found you?"_

_"He had me cornered, I couldn't run so I shouted out that he was the betrayer, and using the wand behind my back I cut off my finger and blew up the street, before turning into my animagus form and running into the sewers. Since everyone was convinced that he was the secret keeper I got away, and he got put away in Azkaban." Angry mutters followed this confession, along with glares and curses._

_"Where did you hide?"_

_"At first in alley and parkways of both Wizarding and Muggle London, later I stayed with the Weasley's as the pet rat of both Percy, and Ronald Weasley. To follow any news in the Wizarding World, waiting for my master to return." Again this brought out disgusted looks, gasps of shock, and murderous attitudes._

_"Why did you stop acting as their pet?"_

_"After Black escaped I began to panic, then throughout the year at Hogwarts he tried to get me, one day I was being carried by Ronlad Weasley back towards the school when Black in his animagus form attacked and dragged us through a passageway to the Shreiking Shack, Potter and Granger followed and Potter attacked Black. _

_"Potter had his wand on Black when Lupin came in, Lupin helped Black. Granger and Potter shouted and argued with them, they then discussed me and my actions before Snape showed up. They argued with each other then Potter, Weasley, and Granger knocked Snape out. Black and Lupin forced me back to human form, I tried to escape and Black and Lupin cornered me with Potter blocking the door. _

_"They planned to kill me, Potter stopped them he said to take me to the school and the dementors, and that Black would be free then so that he could get away from his abusive realitives. They started for the school, and made it back to the grounds, but when they were distracted I transformed and escaped." Everyone was silent not knowing what to think._

_"Are you the reason for the increased Death Eater activity?"_

_"No, the Dark Lord returned at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He has rallied his allies, and has set plans into motion for the wizarding world. Soon it will be his." Everyone gasped and many gave out despaired cries._

_"H-how?"_

_"The Dark Lord had a loyal Death Eater, pose as "Mad-Eye" Moody during the school year using polyjuice potion; he put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire and forced him to compete. Just before the last task he turned the cup into a port-key, when Potter and Diggory grabed the cup they appeared in the graveyard where the ritual took place. _

_"When the Dark Lord gave the order I killed Diggory, and bound Potter to one of the headstones. I then started the ritual. First I summoned some of the Dark Lord's father's bones, I then cut off my hand, and finally forcibly took some of Potter's blood to complete it. Afterwards Potter dueled with the Dark Lord and escaped with Diggory's body using the port-key." _

_This brought out even more anger and shock. Harry Potter was innocent, and had even dueled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well! They had to act and fast, soon the word spread the headline the next day was: "POTTER AND BLACK INNOCENT!! PETTIGREW CONFESSES!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

That had been two days ago, how do I know what happened? Well turns out all I have to do is concentrate and I can watch what someone is doing, It also helps to have strong emotions about them such as hate, anger is good too, but with good old Vold I have no choice in the matter. It seems that I have developed a true 'inner eye' like what Trelawney was always raving about. Still it's been a day, and still I am waiting. I have thought of the perfect plan as well, I am going to let them think I'm insane, and then study every chance I get and after I kill Voldemort I'll vanish, that is if I don't vanish first. No, I want to see their faces especially Dumbledore's. Speak of the Devil here they come, let the games begin.


	2. And So It Begins

I can sense them coming, Ah! they've brought reporters too! This is going to be fun, lots and lots of fun. Hmmm... How shall I set my plan into motion, I look at the walls and see snipets of words and small phrases, good enough. Taking one last look around the cell, I notice the floor and half of the pitiful excuse for a bed splashed and stained with blood, my blood. I look down at myself for the first time since regaining my sanity.

My body is a starved skeleton. It is also a mirad of cuts and brusies, so much so that his skin was more black and purple than it's normal pale white hue. I could tell as well as see that I had many broken bones, at least three in my left arm and six in the right. My legs didn't look much better, and some of my ribs were at angles that just weren't natural. But the most amazing thing was I didn't feel an once of pain, not a single thing. I stood, still nothing pain-wise, but I could faintly hear the bones rub, and I could feel it in a strange painless way. Oh well, good for me bad for them. I walked over to the darkest corner of my cell, and curled myself into a slightly uncomfortable ball and waited.

It didn't take very long untill I heard them coming, their footsteps echoing against the walls. Just as they stopped outside my cell I began it whimper pitifully, as if in pain and fear. The locks made horrible screaching noises as they were drawn back, and I pretended to whimper all the louder. I can recognize Dumbledore's magic anyday, but the rest were a mystery. I hear the sharp intakes of breath as they spot me, and then the quick snap and flash of a camera. I yelp as soon as it goes off. The strange thing was that even to me it sounded like a pain filled, hyistericaly scared, and hurridly muffled shriek, but it got one hell of a reaction.

They all jumped a foot, looking like I had slapped them all, because when the camera had flashed it showed exactly what shape I was in. Ha! Sirius looked murderous, Remus looked like he was going to be sick, the reporter who looks vagely familiar looked horrified, the Minister had actually fainted, the two acompanying aurors looked shocked, Snape looked on in disbelief, and Dumbledore looked like he didn't know wether to be horrifed, angry, sick, or pleased. The made me mad, so naturaly I stepped the act with dry sobs and moans of pain; all convincing even to myself.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, finally settling on sad old man. I toned down the sobs a bit at his tone and turned towards him. I heard the others gasp as I met their eyes with mine. Using one of my new gifts, which seemed that if I choose I could see through someone elses eyes, I found it was because my eyes had a soft glow and a twinkle that was famous in the insane. I laughed, inside of course, outwardly I simple stared at the old man.

"Come on Harry," He said holding out a hand. I of course didn't move, but rather stared at the hand.

"I don't think he can walk," said Remus softly, before stepping forward. I predictably shrank as far back as I could without moving to much. Seeing this he slowed untill he was just in front of me before bending down to look me straight in the eye.

"Harry, we're not here to hurt you. Now I need you to stand up, but only if you can." he said. I studied him a bit, and then I relaized he _didn't _bertay me. It was all in his eyes he tried, he honestly tried to help, but with his condition it was imposible. I knew I could trust him, but now was not the time to explain anything. So I stood, albeit very slowly and shakely. Plus the fact I whimpered and leaned very heavily on Remus I had to keep up the show right? As he helped me move to the doors I stopped dead and acted as if to backtrack, but Remus stoped and said softly, "Come on Harry, It's okay, your free now, we can bring you home now."

I took this as a que to act insane by saying, "Home, home, home to roam, but little Harry has no home, because little Harry's all alone. Cupboard, Cupboard, that's where little Harry stays, so he is out of his families ways."

And by adding a giggle I ask straight at Dumbledore with my head titled to one side in a small childish voice,"Does little Harry get to go back to his cupboard, and work for his aunt and get played with by his uncle and taught lessons by his cousin because he is a freak?"

The reactions were perfect! Remus and Sirius looked horrified, the Minister who had woken up at some point was gaping, the aurors looked like they couldn't belive their ears, Snape looked shocked, and the reporter was scribling franticaly on a piece of parchment. Dumbledore however was less than amused, he closed his eyes to the others looking devistated at the news of my treatment, but I however saw he was only trying to rationalize a response. Hmm...maybe I'm an empath as well?

"Your coming with me Harry, we're going to my house," said Sirius firmly but softly. I studied him too, and just like in Remus his eyes showed that he didn't betray me. They showed that he was held back, by Dumbledore, Remus, and the fact that he himself was an escaped convict. They also showed that he was disturbed greatly by what had happened, but that he would not leave for a second. For the sake of the act I cocked my head more to the side and stared at him with a small smile, after about five minutes with them awaiting my reaction, Sirius was starting to fidget under my unending gaze. So taking pity on him, I pretended to finally recognize him.

"Siri!" I shout with way to much enthusiasm, and smile at him like a child would there favorite uncle. I then attempt to wave, but the act turn it into a pained jerk instead to keep up the pretenses.

Sirius for his part was torn between amusment at my antics, and extreme worry for my condition. He settled for worried and hurried over to me and Remus. The others for there part, were shocked at my behavior and stood looking at me horrified and awed that I could even move. Snape snapped out of it, and came forward. Where I pretended to jerk at his movement, which brought Sirius and Remus back to earth so to speak. Snape stopped in front of me and asked either the minister or the headmaster, no telling which," Permission to use Legilimency."

_Shit!_, okay, think, _think!, _can I trust him? Yes, no, _yes_. Okay time to test these mind powers of mine.

"Granted." I hear the minister say shakily as if he really didn't want to but did anyway. I continue to hold my head to the side and play the part of insane inmate. I look him in the eyes just in time for him to say the spell, "_Legimens_"

Time seems to stop, and I look around. Wow my mind is pretty messed up, I see a wasteland of death, dead grass, clumps of dead twisted trees, and torture victims hanging by invisible bonds float around in the blacked air, I'm guessing that they represent my memories. Then I hear Snape gasp I turn to see his shocked, disbelieving face. I watch as his face shows a dawning horror.

"Gruesome, is it not? But then you always said, 'the mind is not a book that can be read at your leisure'. Well you were right it's no book." I say and watch as his head whips around to look at me.

"Potter," he says faintly, as if he is struggling to say something.

"You know, I kind of expected it to be a little more screwed up, what with my going insane and all. Still don't know how I got it back." I sigh and look at him again, and I feel something. It's almost as if he understands, but he couldn't possibly could he?

"Tell me Snape, do you still think me an arrogant child with no sense of what was it 'respect'?" I ask, I watch him shake his head a little before looking around. Finally he turns to look at me, and to my surprise he looks ashamed and was that sad?

"I...Your faking being insane." He finally accuses, I Iaugh same old Snape.

"And, what pray tell is so amusing?" he snaps, yes definatly the same old Snape.

"You," I say simply. He looks angry, annoyed, and strangely amused by my response, hmm I wonder why.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why act insane, unless it's another plot to gain even more attention?" He sneers at me looking at me in disgust, and was that dissapointment?

I laugh lightly and tell him,"It is, but not in the way that you think. You see Dumbledore will want to keep me locked up and shut away, that is untill it is time to serve my purpose, to destroy Voldemort, but if he thinks I'm insane he'll panic looking for something, anything to supposedly 'fix' me. And while he is looking for a cure, I'll be free to do as I wish. Which means study, I have realized that you were once correct about me. I was a foolish, ignorant, big headed fool. I had actually thought that I had what it took to kill a madman. Well the last task fixed that, and the dementors made sure I didn't forget it."

I paused here to watch as he shuddered, and an image of an dementor floated past with perfect timing, also passing one of the floating figures which let out a hair raising scream.

"I have learned the meaning of betrayal, and now I'll teach it to Dumbledore and my supposed best friends." I watch as he studies me looking somewhat impressed, that's when I notice that empathy turely is a new power of mine. I could see emotions, well I could if I looked them in the eye. How did I figure it out? Well how else would I suddenly know that Remus, and later Sirius didn't betray me? How else could I tell what Snape was feeling if he had his mask of blank indifferance on the whole time? Simple I have the power to read emotions, maybe not all of them, but most of them, so far at least. That was when I decided to trust Snape at least more than I had a moment ago, and maybe we could both come away with something we both wanted.

"I have a proposition for you." I say and watched as he looked at me suspiciously and then nodded for me to continue, "You tell them I am insane, but could possiblely be saved. Then teach me advanced Potions, Occlumency, Legilimency, and anything else of importance that you know."

"And what will I get in return?" Snape asks Slytherin to the end.

"I will remove the Dark Mark." I answer and watch as his jaw drops, "Of course if you refuse I am afraid that I'll have to do something drastic, such as drive you insane." Which I could all I had to do is make him watch all those torture sessions over and over again, and so fast he could never really tell what was going on it would drive anyone insane, but I'd rather not for some reason I'm suddenly rather fond of the greasy potions master.

He just stands there gapping in a very un-Snape way, and I find it for some strange reason cute. Finally taking some pity on him I approach and reach forward slowly and shut his mouth for him. That snaps him out of his daze and he asks so softly that I nearly miss it, "You can remove the mark?"

I feel something, something like... I don't know just something, but I like it whatever it is, and I anwser just as softly, "Yes"

Suddenly my mind shifts, we both look around to find the grass that had been dead, was now limp and slightly green as if it were only just now dying. The trees that had been twisted were now standing straight and tall, but still dead, the air that had been a black hue was now completely clear, the figures were gone, but you could still hear some of their echoing screams, and now small dead crumbled flower like growths spread around the field. I look back at Snape only to find him looking straight at me and I watch as his lips form a word as he vanishes, one word. "Deal"

I snap back to reality as I hear the real Snape release a deep breath in the totaly silent atmoshpere of my cell. I blink my head still tiltied to the side as it was when we had started, and I watch as everyone concentrates totaly on Snape.

"My god," he says softly in a slightly shocked tone of voice, I watch as everyone else trades worried glances before he continues," He...He's almost totaly insane"

I watch as everyone trades horrifed looks, then Dumbledore speaks up asking what they are all thinking, but for different reasons,"Is there any hope, that he could be returned to full health?"

"Possibly," he anwsers shortly before continuing, "If he were to be around familiar, and comforting surroundings, such as his home, or at least it should have been, but from what I glimpesed that would be a _very_ bad idea. Perhaps Hogwarts, but be careful around the students. The school does start in two days. He would also need rest and dare I say it, companionship."

Oooooo smooth getting me access to the library, and anything else if I use the RoR, but would Dumbledore leave well enough alone. As if he had just been in my head, again, Snape continues "However I suggest it be just the mutt and the wolf."

He looks at me and I can just tell he is asking if I'm going to tell them so I nodded, Covering the motion as simply straighting my head which untill that moment was still in it's previous position. They trade small glances at Snapes unusual behavior and then continue discussing trivial details, and I deciding I've had enough of their meaningless drivel and that damn cell, take a very small step inching my way through the cell door. While acting as if I expect to be harmed by such an action, they finally notice as I slide passed the doors with Remus and Sirius they then go quiet watching as I fake intense relief at having made it passed the door and into the hall. Then as if finally coming to their senses they move into a sort of formation with Sirius and Remus supporting me as we make our way out of the prison.

The journey only took five minutes, but to me it was an eternity I was finally regaining my freedom and starting my plans for revenge. I didn't even have to act like an over excited child, well that much. The nearer we got to the doors the faster I tried to pretend to brokenly walk, untill it reached a point that I seemed to be pulling both Sirius and Remus along instead of them helping me walk. Soon we entered the courtyard that was empty except for the warden and two unfamiliar aurors that guarded the gates. All three previously mentioned persons were wearing matching looks of shock at my condition, and began offering apologies only to notice my seemingly total attention was on the gates. With sad smiles the guards opened said gates only to reveal as teeming mass of reporters. Inside I smirked as they gasp, paused and then on masse the cameras flashed with each flash I pretended to flinch, that smirk only grew wider as I spotted all five of my torturers heading our way, to be crowd control I suspect, well they were definately going to fail at that job.

They set up a perimeter around my little entourage and then one stepped into my direct line of sight, and I of course flipped. As soon as he stepped forward I instantly, at least to them, backtracked and made a show of tripping up to land on my backside while still scrambling backwards. I then turned to come face to face with one of the other four backtracking from him as well, this continued with the other three then I seemingly relivized that I was surrounded started to sob. As soon as torturer noumber one, Grant I think was his name, reached out an arm as if to touch me a yelled out loud enough for everyone, reporters included to hear, "Please...please...no more...no more...Harry be good...Harry be very good."

With that everyone froze. Remus, Sirius, and surprisingly Severus, no _Snape_, stepped between me and the aurors blocking them from sight. Then a moment later as the dimwitted reporters finally connected my condition, the five auors, my backtracking, and the terrified plea together there was an almighty uproar. At which I promply fell into a terrified fit. Well that sure shut them up, because everyone was now dead quiet, whith the noted exception of the yelling minister and the simultaneous cooings of both Sirius and Remus. That's when I noticed that while my mind was totaly calm, my body had other Ideas as it was hyperventilating. Then even as I tried to calm myself I noticed Se-Snape watching me I looked him in the eye, and saw his look change instantly where a mere second ago he looked both bored and impressed, I assume for my acting skills, he now stepped forward looking concerned while I couldn't really hear Sirius or Remus, I heard Snape as plain as day, "Come on now Potter, Just take a deep breath and hold it, good now let it go."

He continued in the same vein for at least a moment or two more, and to my surprise I found myself relaxing completely. My surprise however was far less than that of my two 'caretakers' both of whom were currently staring openmouthed as the stotic potions master.

"What," he snapped, "Did you actually expect me to mistreat an insane man?"

Now that got another rise out of the reporters, as they sent up yells Dumbledore apparantly decided it was best to get me out of there, he however made a serious mistake when choosing the mode of transportation. I was just going to go along with it that was untill he began to say the word portkey, that was when the memory of that night two years ago came back with horrible clarity. As a result as soon as the word portkey left his mouth my magic went haywire, and to such a degree that I lost all semblance sanity for a moment. As such when I came back to myself it was to find myself wraped in a pair of strong arms, strong warm arms, strong warm male arms, strong warm male black clad arms. In other words Severus Snape's arms, and what was a bit unsettiling was that that darn feeling was back along with the fact that I didn't particulary want to move out of his comforting embrace. However he did withdraw I turned to find Severus, achem_ Snape_ still leaning over me and as I turned several strands of his hair floated passed in front of my face. As I looked closer I saw that his hair wasn't greasy at all it was smooth, sleek, and shiny. He also smell faintly of potions and was that mulberry?

"Well I think that this little fit proves he is both insane and has a very deep fear and perhaps hatered of portkeys." He drawled snapping me out of my reverie. I again settled into my insane act and stared blankly around me only to find that the mass of reporters had retreated at least fifteen feet in every direction. Now what had I done? I try using one of my new powers and then look at Snape to find out what had happened.


	3. A New Point of View

Severus Snape was in a _very_ bad mood not only was the Dark Lord getting impaitent, but Dumbledore saw fit to include him in the _lucky_ entourage to go and retreive Potter from the hell that was Azkaban.

_'Oh Joy_, such an honor _NOT! _I can't belive that old fool!' he thought, 'Why did he have to drag me to help with that brat! after two years the whining and role of wounded hero was going to be unbearable! _and_ I have to put up with that that mutt and his pet werewolf!'

He was brought out of his thoughts when the minister himself joined the little retriveal party just perfect really it was, he shivered as they entered the prision where they were joined by another auror and Rita Skeeter he sneered at the woman before following after the others to Potter's cell after the infernal door was opened Skeeter lifted her camera and snapped a shot. That shot however was revealed to be a seemingly perfect replica of one of the Dark Lords dungeon cells blood was everywhere and the sound the boy let out it was nothing like what he expected, nothing at all.

The boy seemed to be coherent, but something was off when the boy let out that drivel about home Severus couldn't pinpoint it but something was definatly off so using his Slytherin instincts he looked at the boys eyes and while they held the same insane glint he had seen on Lestrange and in less degrees others they also held a bit of dark amusement. Amusement was not exactly fitting to the situation that being said he steped forward and asked "Permission to use Legilimency"

He saw Potter's eyes widen and widen even further as Fudge gave him the go ahead he said the spell before the boy could look away and what he saw was nothing like he imagined. A wasteland of death, dead grass, clumps of dead twisted trees, and torture victims hanging by invisible bonds floating around in the blacked air, the sharp intake of his breath was heard in the seemingly endless space.

"Gruesome, is it not? But then you always said, 'the mind is not a book that can be read at your leisure'. Well you were right it's no book." a voice suddenly annouced

"Potter," he says softly 'how could this scene belong to the mind of this boy?' he thought

"You know, I kind of expected it to be a little more screwed up, what with my going insane and all. Still don't know how I got it back." he said. Severus understood to endure hell to see so much and loose sight of reality only to have it come crashing back and leave you to wonder why you could not just remain lost.

"Tell me Snape, do you still think me an arrogant child with no sense of what was it 'respect'?" he asked.

Severus shook his head a little before looking around. He studied the secene before him and recognized some of the figures from the Dark Lords torture sessions and now he understood Harry was not James and never would be. How could this boy endure all this and still be so sane? But if he was so sane why act finaly he spoke maybe he could get the reasons out of the boy with a little prodding "I...Your faking being insane."

Potter just laughs.

"And, what pray tell is so amusing?" he snaps, why was the infernal boy laughing?

"You," Potter says simply. _'Me, Me? I am not some fool to be mocked I am still...ahh that is why I am treating him as I always have stupid brat though it is somewhat amusing' _he thought, but still the boy didn't anwser his unasked question so he would have to ask it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why act insane, unless it's another plot to gain even more attention?" He sneerad at the boy as the notion of the attention seeking brat returns and he had actually thought the boy was different than his bastard of a father

Potter laughed lightly and told him,"It is, but not in the way that you think. You see Dumbledore will want to keep me locked up and shut away, that is untill it is time to serve my purpose, to destroy Voldemort, but if he thinks I'm insane he'll panic looking for something, anything to supposedly 'fix' me. And while he is looking for a cure, I'll be free to do as I wish. Which means study, I have realized that you were once correct about me. I was a foolish, ignorant, big headed fool. I had actually thought that I had what it took to kill a madman. Well the last task fixed that, and the dementors made sure I didn't forget it."

Severus could barely belive that this boy was a Gryiffindor anymore he was acting far to Slytherin with a matching plan elegant in it's simplicity. But what was the price of such a change such an awakening the boy was no longer that his thoughts his emotions everything was aged now no more naivety as there was suppossed to be in children no only the cold hard truth. Severus then had a passing thought of what it would be like to relive that kind of scene over and over for more than a year the thought made him shudder.

"I have learned the meaning of betrayal, and now I'll teach it to Dumbledore and my supposed best friends." the boy no young man said.

Severus was somewhat impressed Potter had a goal now and an abmiral one at that to show the fools of the light what price they had paid so thoughtlessly and now they get to see what they truly paid for when it seemed that it would be returened seven-fold.

"I have a proposition for you." he said and Severus watched suspiciously and then nodded for him to continue, "You tell them I am insane, but could possiblely be saved. Then teach me advanced potions, Occlumency, Legilimency, and anything else of importance that you know."

"And what will I get in return?" Severus asked to be asking for such things what could Potter have that Severus would want for all the danger doing such things could bring?'

"I will remove the Dark Mark." he answered and watched as Severus' jaw droped, "Of course if you refuse I am afraid that I'll have to do something drastic, such as drive you insane."

_'Remove the Dark Mark? How could he... but it was impossible...what did he know?...How could it be done?...Was he lying?...or could he truly remove it and rid him of his inslavement? _

Severus just stood there gapping in a very un-Snape way. Finally Potter approached and reach forward slowly then shut his mouth for him. That snaped him out of his circling thoughts and he asked so softly that it was nearly missed, "You can remove the mark?"

Potter had a strangle soft expression as he awsered just as softly "Yes"

Suddenly Potter's mind shifted, they both look around to find the grass that had been dead, was now limp and slightly green as if it were only just now dying. The trees that had been twisted were now standing straight and tall, but still dead, the air that had been a black hue was now completely clear, the figures were gone, but you could still hear some of their echoing screams, and now small dead crumbled flower like growths spread around the field. Potter looked back at Severus who now trusted the boy with this one thing the most important thing in his life his freedom said one word as he pulled out of the boy's mind. "Deal"

Severus released a deep breath in the totaly silent atmoshpere of the cell after pulling out of Potter's mind. Doing so brought the attention of all those present to him as he began his act.

"My god," he said softly in a slightly shocked tone of voice, and watched as everyone else traded worried glances before he continued," He...he's almost totaly insane"

He watched as everyone traded horrifed looks, and Dumbledore spoke up asking what they are all thinking, but all for different reasons, "Is there any hope, that he could be returned to full health?"

"Possibly," he anwsers shortly before continuing using the question to further Potter's goals, "If he were to be around familiar, and comforting surroundings, such as his home, or at least it should have been, but from what I glimpsed that would be a _very_ bad idea. Perhaps Hogwarts, but be careful around the students. The school does start in two days. He would also need rest and dare I say it, companionship."

Severus thought for a moment before continuing "However I suggest it be just the mutt and the wolf."

With a glance towards Potter to see if his thoughts were correct he recived a subtile nod. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them exchange anxiety filled looks he could just hear them thinking about what on earth he could have possibly seen to make him change his attitude from loathing and spiteful to possibly concerned and helpful. They then began discussing what rooms he could stay in and what arrangements could be made for his food, clothing, and care etc.

Seeminly Potter had had enough of waiting and that cell as he forwarded his act and began to lead us quite subtilely out of the prison well subtile untill they reached the last corridore he seemed to be genuine in his enthusiasim to leave the prison. After purposely ignoring the gaurds untill the gates opened to show a mass of reporters complete with cameras Severus could just _feel_ the boy smirking even as he continued his act and he had to admit that Potter was one hell of an actor.

He continued to watch he saw as the boy got a gleam in his eye after spotting several aurors heading their way. A gleam he knew well, a gleam for revenge, and the kind that destroyed someones life as he had seen that particular gleam in the eyes of one Lucius Malfoy when he was about to tear apart someones hard earned and particularly deceint reputation after even a semmingly small slight. Just what was the boy up to now? Well he was soon to find out as he watched Potter backpedal so quickly he fell over backwards and then continue his retreat only to turn and retreat in another direction.

This action was repeated untill it was used on all the five aurors. What was the point? The boy didn't act like this with the other aurors. His question was answered as Auror Grant was it, reached out his hand to most likely attempt to calm the boy down only to have previously mentioned boy cry out in a plea that seemed to ask him to not do something. That was when it clicked the boys condition and the spiteful gleam, and the superb acting. Which was so convincing that Severus himself found that he had moved to protect the boy. He waited and waited and waited untill finally those idiots that called themselves reporters made the connections and then all hell broke lose.

He turned to watch Ha-Potter and he was impressed he was actually pulling off an act of hyperventalation or so he thought untill the boy looked him in the eye. He saw surprise and a hint of panic which made it clear that while his mind was calm his body certainly was not. He stepped forward and spoke in soft, smooth tones to calm the boy down, and to his surprise the boy began reacting to his voice instead of the mutt or the wolf's. He didn't know why he did it he just did. When he looked up to see both the mutt and the wolf gapping at him, he took that as a chance to establish a cover with the boy's own story. "What? Did you actually ecpect me to mistreat an insane man?"

This of course sent off another uproar, during which Dumbledoor finally decided it was time to vacate the premises, however none of them expected what was about to happen. Everone heard as Dumbledore called out to get ready to leave and that they were leaving by portkey. However as soon as the word portkey left the old man's mouth all hell broke loose. Severus along with Sirius and Remus was thrown backwards by a chaotic swell of pure magic, Dumbledore had to duck as strings of it flared outwards from it's source, and that source just happened to be Harry.

Severus looked over and felt his jaw drop; Harry was surrounded in a caccoon of pure magic he watched as it twisted and turned, the magic formed an orb with Harry at it's center. The magic seemed to split into rings, that orbited the boy while turning and spinning rapidly, looking as if they would destroy anything that came close. He watched as the magic flared sending shock waves across the island, and somehow he knew that if he didn't calm Harry down there would be nothing left whithin a ten mile radius island included. He stroud forward just as both Sirius and Remus did they however encountered a seemingly solid wall that stopped them in their tracks.

Severus had no such restictions, with no time to think on the mystery he fought his way through the mounting force of magic to it's center to Harry. After reaching him Severus did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around the boy, and whispered soothingly into his ear. Almost as soon as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry the magic seemed to retreat rapidly back into the boy leaving a cleared circle of about fifteen feet in all directions, his attention was reclaimed when Harry moaned and seemed to regain what little sanity he possessed.

What surprised Severus was that he found himself reluctant to relinquish his hold, but he did so anyway only to lean over him protectively. Which lead to Harry turning towards him, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the boys eyes locked onto his hair, and seemed to study it. He noticed the boys eyes take on a sort of dreamy look and noticed how he inhaled deeply through his nose as if smelling him, and seeing as the boy wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon he drawled out in a seemingly calm tone of voice, "Well I think that this little fit proves he is both insane and has a very deep fear and perhaps hatred of portkeys."

That seemed to have worked because now Ha-Potter was looking around. He watched as the boy looked him in the eye and seemed to become suddenly bemused as if he had just now figured out what he had done. Severus found that even as the mutt and the wolf approached Harry and they all made the plans to take one of the boats back onto the main coast before using alternative methods of travel not including the portkey to return to Hogwarts, that his mind was occupied by the warmth of Harry's body against his, the feeling of him in his arms, how the boy had been mere inches away, and that intent focused stare directed right at him. Him and only him, Merlin how he wanted to see that look again, and most importantly how he wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him senseless. Wait, where on earth had that come from?

Only Harry noticed that Severus was in a daze as they started to leave, but only because he himself was having similar thoughts.


	4. I'm Sane

Upon our return to Hogwarts after a seemingly long rout that didn't contain portkeys, I was rushed to the infirmary and fussed over by one Madame Pomfrey then finally I was left to my own devices at least for a moment. That changed of course when three people entered the room those three turned out to be Sev-Sn-Se-SNAPE! Sirius and Remus. Goodness I must stop that name nonsense. I watch as the formerly mentioned Sirius and Remus settled down across from me while the charming, no not charming snarky, potions master stood off to the side. I watched them all calmly, Sirius and Remus looked like they didn't know how to act. So finally tiring of the silence Seve-Sna- oh fine! Severus snapped out, "Well are you going to tell them or not?"

Both men jumped as his voice sounded out in the silent room and then taking in his words gave him odd looks before turning to me as I spoke quite sanely after wandlessly putting up a few wards, "Tell them what my dear potions master?"

He of course glared, which led me to smirk and the other two to gap at me. I sighed and looking at both Sirius and Remus spoke, "Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm almost completely sane, but I do have my moments. And before you ask everything in the cell to here was called acting. It was all for the benifit of the media, the minister, and our esteamed headmaster. Well exept for that whole portkey thing. That was a bad reaction to a thought of the third task and what portkeys did for me them which was nothing good at all"

They just stared at me it was quite amussing really, but it does get old, as such I growled out, "So are you going to stare all day or are you going to say something?"

That snapped them out of it and both started babbling appologies and other such things. After sometime they all calmed down and Severus, I gave up trying to call him Snape, spoke, "So what exactly is your plan? And who else is going to be in on it?"

This in turn had all their attention focused on me. Hmmm...Who else would be in on it. Well if I could trust them Fred and George would be good, but other than that I have no idea who else to trust. Maybe McGonagall, and perhaps Madame Pomfrey would be wise if I could get her to keep quite. Yes those would all be nice maybe a few others a little later. Having made up my mind I spoke, "Call in Fred and George, McGonagall, and Pomfrey."

A moment later two of the four requested persons came through the door, another minute after that the floo in Pomfery's office was heard and Fred and George wandered out, only to stop dead at the sight of me as I watched them calmly. Looking into each pair of eyes and using my newly named Truth Sight aka empathy maybe there was a touch of telepathy there, and I found all of them trustworthy.

I studied them for a moment and found that all four were uncomfortable at the thought that while I looked almost as I always had I was 'insane' now and would never be the same. Well I guess I had better say something huh, "Well I guess I should inform all of you of my plan to destroy Dumbledore and Voldemort, and take the world by storm."

Now that got some very amusing reactions!! McGonagall's jaw droped, Pomfrey froze with her eyes the size of dinner plates, and the twins stood blinking for a moment before all four of them regained the use of their mouths at the same time and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Decideing to be cheeky I repeated myself, "I said, and I quote, 'Well I guess I should inform all of you of my plan to destroy Dumbledore and Voldemort, and take the world by storm' end quote."

This brought out more amusing expressions as I quoted myself, giving them doubts about my sanity, which really didn't change anything I suppose, but what really caught my eye was the fact the Severus's reaction was one I was not truely expecting, amusement. This lead to something else, a strange desire to keep him amused as long as possible, and to that effect I began humming Dumbledore's faveorite nonsense tune that he used when in similar situations of shocked people regaining their composier, along with wandlessly summoning a bowl filled with yellow candies holding it out and asking, "Lemon Drop?"

That did it McGonagall was again speachless and staring openmouthed at me, Pomfrey who it seemed had gotten herself in control was back into her previous shock, while the twins blinked again, before cracking obviously twin smirks. While those were amusing my strange reward I guess you may say came when Severus laughed, yes laughed it was short, but oh so sweet I beamed at him and surprisingly he turned away only to laugh at little more at the vast amount of shock and the mirroring expressions on the faces of not only the four new arrivals, but Sirius and Remus as well. Then of course the twins and Mauraders broke into laughter at my impresion of the not so beloved headmaster.

Afterwards after much discussion and planning I was left with only Sev for company. Sev? Now what has my mind come up with? speaking of which a quick glimpse into its plane showed that the trees looked alive but as they would in Winter, the flowers like growths resolved into pretty, but still dead flowers and that feeling was back in full force. With so much force that I retreated from my mind into my mind, Does that even make sense? I looked up only to find Sev next to me holding a potion, I knew what it was Dreamless Sleep, after all my escapades I had at least memorized that one. He held it out to me, and I found myself taking it automatically and drowning it, this one seemed to be slow acting because it didn't work as all the other times I had taken it. I turned my attention to Sev and that feeling, and I found that when I looked up we were close enough to kiss. My mind latched onto three things in that moment, the feeling no _love_ that I felt for that charming mysterious man, the distance between us, and the third was followed through with my body as well closing that distance. I did so and I felt a surge of what could only be love as our lips met in a feirce but gentle and at the same time calm kiss.

But alas all good things must end as did the kiss and as I pulled back I saw the gleam in his eyes that said he to felt that strange and greatly increasing love that not even a year ago had existed as I reached up to stroke his face I found that my arms did not respond to my commands and upon this discovery the extreame annoyance of that blasted potion, and the last thing I saw before diffting into unconciousness was Seveurs's smiling face as he said his goodnights and kissed me once more on the lips.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus Snape was confused, happy well _very_ happy, but confused. Why? Well the anwser lies in the fact that one Harry James Potter had just kissed him, he had of course kissed back, but still.

Funny how just only hours ago he had felt dread at seeing the boy no _man_ again, but now all he wanted to do was kiss him into oblivion. That lead to thoughts and more thoughts and questions and more questions which lead to the current location of said man. Where else but the Hogwarts library surrounded by books stacked with books covered in parchments bearing the potion masters eligant script?

As luck would have it the now content potions master found the main anwser for most of his questions that started with the word why. It was contained, predictably, in a book, a book which said man was currently reading and as he read his disbelief and shock was almost noticable, however it only manifested itself in the widening of his onyx eyes.

_Little is truely known about soul mates as they prefer their privacy when concerned about thier relationships. However what is know about them is written within these pages. _

_Soulmates when they first meet have one of two reactions instant attraction and acceptance or an unreasonable amount of dislike or hate. The second reaction takes place only when one or both of the mates is extreamly powerful and has yet to go through inheritance or has not completely stabilized their magic. For the first reason after inheritance the magic becomes completely free and has reached its peak and is almost impossible to increase._

_The second reason is beacuse without stable magic the bond could be hindered. If the second theory of Soulmates first contact is proven true and one or both of the mates has yet to go through their magical inheritance the first meeting after the gaining of their inheritance with result in the activation of the original bond. The same with the stabilization of magic._

_These are needed because once the bond is compleated the mates share magic with only a slight variation in the signature left and with the halving, combining, and connecting of the mates magical cores a long and complicated process they are truly connected and use the same magic with completly equal magical levels and the ability to feed or draw magic to one another._

_Also is the conection of the mind which leads to a two-way telepathy bond between the soulmates as well as an empathy bond untill the merge of cores between the mates the one with the more powerful magic with have one or both of these features manifest itself and will respond as needed to their mates thoughts or emotions however if either one or both the mates practise Occlumency the telepathic bond can be blocked. _

_The original bond activation can take place instantly or over a period of several hours to days. Once one of the mates has accepted the bond either consciously or sub-consciously they will initiate the first steps for the realationship usualy in the form of a kiss. Which starts the core merge. After the bonding has started and been completly or consuemated on a conscious level the final bond will fall into place and rings will be created with the mates magic sealing the bond in all aspects and accounting to a fully legal marraige..._

Severus slowly closed the book while think a simple phrase 'Oh Great Merlin!'

He was soulmated to Harry, this was certainly not expected however it could prove to be great in regards to magical power and... and he would gain someone who would truly love him, or at least he hoped that Harry would.

Unknown to Severus, Harry shifted in his sleep learning everything Severus had through the begining bond and relishing in the idea that he too would have someone that truly loved him as he was meant to be loved.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

A day had passed since the revelation of Severus and I being soulmates we have yet to come face to face again. Which can be explanied in the fact that he was caught by a certain cuniving headmaster surrounded by books and thankfully they were covered in coded notes. Which lead to excuses and a fake hunt for potions books. That while had little chance of helping my 'condidtion' where priceless oppertunities for the potion loving man.

My plans had yet to start and I have yet to see an article about my 'liberation' I am just hoping the reporters are cooking up a good scandal who ever knew I would be looking forward to something Rita Skeeter would or could write? Still I have all the key players on my side of the chessboard that is life at least as far as this war is concerened.

However it is a bit of a messed up chessboard, seeing as I'm more of the queen type than the king and maybe Sev was the rook, hmm have you ever heard of a queen and a rook having an affiar? But it can hardly be an affair as there is no king is there? Or maybe I am the king with the queens power and Sev is the real queen? Hmm That would lead to the twins being the knights and would leave McGonagall and Pomfrey to be the bishops wouldn't it? But then again they're not very religous maybe the rooks? Or maybe...

I am snaped out of my thoughts by the slamming of a nearby door. I look up to find a panting Sirius and then become aware of a growing discontent and general rage against the man. Ahh he's gone and done something to Severus. Which leads me to focus and find myself amused. It seems my illustreous godfather that it would be amusing to color Sev's hair white as well as his robes while making it last for quite sometime. I find myself amused as I watch Sev look into a nearby mirror.

I have investigated some of my new powers and found that well over half of them come from being soulmated, Sev has yet to discover them because of the fact that he was to busy with his potions which because of him we now share a passion for the subject. And I'm sure he's found out by now that his interest in flying has skyrocketted. One of the many other things that make up a growing list of changes. All small and seemingly illrelevant but giving us much more in common.

I watch as Sirius laughs a bit and them spots me. He comes forward fishing in his robes for something, that something turns out to be the Daily Prophet, in fact the one I've been waiting for let's see shall we?

**BOY-WHO-LIVED **

**ABUSED, TORTURED, **

**AND INSANE!**

_Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived was freed from Azkaban prison_

_yesterday evening after the confession of Peter Pettigrew. But what_

_was revealed that day will live on in the memories of everyone who _

_witnessed the events. Mr. Potter was beaten so badly most witnesses_

_including myself are awed he could even move let alone walk. _

_Mr. Potter upon first sight was curled into a fetal position in the farthest_

_corner of his cell well away from the doors. After the flash of my enchanted_

_camera it was revealed that Mr. Potter was extreamly skittish, having screamed _

_at the flash of the camera, and starting to emit terrified sobs. However what _

_the flash reveald was horrifying Mr. Potter's robes were coated with his _

_own blood as was half of his cell Most of Mr. Potter's visible skin was _

_bruised so badly that one was almost convinced it was his natural skin_

_color. Some of Mr. Potter's bones were visible, and others obviously broken. _

_He also thin enough to be mistaken for an Inferi, and I would have also _

_thought so if not for the fact that his eyes showed he was still alive. _

_Upon trying to converse with Mr. Potter the headmaster of Hogwarts _

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore it was found that _

_Mr. Potter was almost catatonic, however when Mr. Remus Lupin entered _

_the cell Mr. Potter attempted a retreat. After a few minutes Mr. Lupin was _

_able to reach Mr. Potter and even coax him into standing and walking to the cell_

_doors, but once again something was proven to be wrong as when they attempted_

_to leave the cell Mr. Potter pulled back as if afraid. When Mr. Lupin told _

_Mr. Potter he was free and could go home Mr. Potter replied in an unsettling manner_

_with these words, "Home, home, home to roam, but little Harry has no home, _

_because little Harry's all alone. Cupboard, Cupboard, that's where little Harry_

_stays, so he is out of his families ways." _

_After which while adressing Albus Dumbldore, Mr. Potter posed the question, _

_"Does little Harry get to go back to his cupboard, and work for his aunt and get _

_played with by his uncle and taught lessons by his cousin because he is a freak?" _

_After this statement all witnesses turned to the headmaster only to see him reign _

_in his impatience. Mr. Sirius Black then annouced that Mr. Potter would be staying_

_with him, at this announcement Mr. Potter turned his attention to Mr. Black and after _

_several minutes Mr. Potter recognized his godfather and attempted to greet him as_

_a five year old child would a favorite uncle. _

_All of this behavior lead to the request to preform Legilimency on Mr. Potter by _

_Mr. Severus Snape. With the request granted by the Minister of Magic Cornelus _

_Fudge, it was found that Mr. Potter was almost totaly insane, with a chance of _

_recovery if given the right environment. Upon the annocement of near insantly _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore finaly showed worry for the Boy-Who-Lived and _

_pledged to take every care to help Mr. Potter recover from his ordeal in Azkaban_

_which was in part the headmasters own fault._

_It was then noticed that Mr. Potter had extreamly slowly and carefully _

_exited the cell with a pitying amount of relief as he was unharmed with_

_the action. After which Mr. Potter was escorted out by his godfathers _

_Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were followed by Severus Snape, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Auror Kent, Auror Markx, Minister Fudge, and myself._

_As we neared the exit Mr. Potter seemed to become aware of his surrondings_

_and speed his departure as much as possible adding further shock to the _

_fact that he could in fact move. After reaching the exit courtyard where another_

_team of Aurors were stationed the same expressions of shock over Mr. Potter's_

_condition were shared showing that this was not common or accepted _

_punishment within the prison. After the opening of the gates the mass of _

_reporters paused before shouting out questions and taking pictures._

_causung Mr. Potter to flich horribly with the actions. All questions on_

_how Mr. Potter recevied his injuries were answered with the arrival of_

_Auror Alberto Grant and his four team members. _

_Mr. Potter upon spotting Auror Grant imediatly retrated from him and did so for _

_the other four team members as well and then settling in the middle away from _

_all five men he started to shake and sob, and as Mr. Grant reached towards _

_Mr. Potter he cried out the words, "Please...please...no more... Harry be good...Harry_

_be very good." _

_This reveals that it was Auror Grant and his team that tortured the Boy-Who-Lived._

_with this revelation the reporters started shouting out louder questions sending_

_Mr. Potter into a panic attack. From which he recovered with the help of none_

_other than Potions Master Severus Snape. It was then revealed to the other _

_reporters of Mr. Potter's mental condition, and after the headmaster called to_

_leave by portkey Mr. Potter displayed his astounding power. He was again _

_calmed by Mr. Snape after which the group departed._

_After Mr. Potter departed I made the desicion to look into Mr. Potter's comments_

_and have found that while staying with his realitives Mr. Potter was abused, however_

_since I have unfortunately run out of time I will continue to report my findings at a_

_later date._

_So goodbye for now my darling readers,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Oh my so Rita was the reporter I ignored for the most part interesting, I look up at Sirius and find him looking back a bit nerveously after a moment he asks, "So what now?"

"I think my dear Padfoot that you need to send out an invataion to one Rita Skeeter and see if we can't make things harder for dear old dumbles."


	5. Rita's Lucky Day

Rita Skeeter was not known for being the fairest of wirters, however with what she had witnessed that day at Azkaban would be forever burned into her memory. She could still picture all the blood splashed across the stones and layered over the bunk and spread across all the walls of that one cell. The cell that held one Harry Potter for two and a half years. She could even remember with perfect clarity the state the boy had been in, broken bones spearing out from his flesh, blood coating the rags that used to be his robes, bruises so thick that had she not known she would have thought the boy was of African descent.

She shuddered those watching her shared uneasy looks, for what on earth could ever shake the supposedly heartless Rita Skeeter? As she glanced up everyone hurridly went about their business as Rita turned back to hers, currently she was going over all the information she had spelled out of the Dursley family and frankly it sickened her. How could anyone even survive in those conditions, let alone stay sane? She remember then with maybe the first time in her long career remorse what she had written to slander him, to degrade him, and again for the first time in her career she wished she hand not written even one of those articles. Yet again she wished that Harry had stayed sane if only to get the truth out and maybe to even prove that all his struggles where not in vane, little did she know her wish was about to come true.

Everyone watched as a snowy white owl flew in from one of the many open windows straight toward Rita Skeeter. Everyone knew who the owl belonged too, or who she was supposed to belong to and they all watched as Rita caredully collected the letter from the owls leg, before the majestic bird left just as she had come.

Rita knew the bird, Hedwig and as such she treated her with respect and watched as she left and turned her attention to the letter addressed to her in an ellegant yet unfamiliar hand, she opened the letter and read and just as she reached the bottom signature she dropped it with wide eyes and then rushed to gather any and all supplies needed for an interveiw as well as all the things she had gathered so far on the past of Harry Potter. In her hurry she forgot about the letter on the floor beside her chair and several curious bystanders picked it up to see what was so important however all they found was a blank parchement, however if they could have read it this is what it would have said:

_Dear Rita,_

_I do hope this has found you well, which I can freely admit was something I had never thought myself ever saying nor writing to you,_

_However I find that after your last article that your services would be most welcome in my venture, but while you do not have my complete trust after past slanders I am willing to give you a chance to atone, as you are writing a series of articles about my past then I shall assume that you have found everything. Well to that point I am willing to offer my point of view, granted you will have to claim them from a lost journal rather than that of first hand acounts. If you agree to these terms please come to Hogwarts my rooms are fortunately unaccessable except for a select few, you however will be granted access on a temporary basis Prf. Severus Snape shall be awaiting your arrival at the front gates, this letter is also spelled for your eyes only so do not worry about someone finding it._

_Hoping to see you soon_

_-Harry James Potter_


	6. Freedom Fully Given Freedom Truely Earne

I only had to wait a total of three hours, presumably the amount of time it took for Hedwig to fly to London and Rita to gather her wits, before Sev showed up tailed by Skeeter who seemed to be jumping for joy behind him if the less than subtile skipping told anything about her mood. Sev and I shared an amused look, which apparently was caught by the object of said look.

"So it's true! You are sane, oh this is perfect!" She said beaming all the while.

I simply smile and ask, "So I hope this means that you are more than willing to see Dumbledore sink beneath the waves of betrayal and dispair? And with him out of the way Voldemort is a cake walk, well all things considered."

She stoped short for a moment before grinning like I had when I was finally released from Azkaban.

"So Harry, may I call you Harry? Is it true that..." And so it was that five long hours later saw the departure of one very happy Rita Skeeter that left Sev and myself in an now empty room. Serverus looked at me thoughtfully he had never left and as such heard my entire life's story it seemed to have some effect on him.

"I found out something about our...relationship that I think that you'll find interesting," He said breaking the silence, and here was the seemingly over due discussion about our statis as soulmates.

"Yes, I won't lie and say I don't want it to be true, and I won't say I'll back off if you don't like it because frankly I plan to be entirely selfish about this. Because I _do_ want it to be true, because I won't back off, I _love_ you, I want you, and on this one topic I won't consider what anyone else has to say not even you. And come hell or high water you are _mine_, and _I_, I am _yours_ like it or not." I told him looking him straight in the eye and watching the emotions pass through his onyx pools.

I didn't exactly care if I was being to forward or forceful or some such nonsence I was going to tell the truth how I saw it and I was rewarded as I watched the disbelief and shock pass with startling clarity followed by what I had hoped to see love and possibly pride. Of course I stoped thinking once he started moving. He stood and walked over to my chair and looked me in the eye for possibly a second it felt like hours and oh so slowly he leaned down our lips just a hairsbreath from touching...

**CRASH!**

We both wipped around to find Sirius on his back in the doorway with a pissed Dumbledore standing in front of him.

_**AN: Such a perfect spot for a cliff hanger don't you think so? however as all this editing and revising is to make a better longer story with longer chapters I shall continue. :D**_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!!" With that both Sev and I froze and looked at each other as if the one of us had the answer

"Y-y-y-yes, M-m-moony," And with that little admission both Sev and I being the highly prized stotic duo did the only thing we could, we burst out laughing. This of course drew attention of both maurders and I laughed all the harder at their dumbfounded expressions. Of course it is not everyday Sev laughed out loud, but oh when he did it was the height of heaven, insert sigh.

I of course went sober as my proximity alarms or should I say wards went off alerting me to the real Dumbledore's precence I just plastered a confused insane smile on my face and watched him take in the scene. I had to fight down even more laughter as he did a double take at Remus who still wore his visage. So instead I let out an insane giggle.

"Well I seem to be at a disadvantage, not even I knew I had a twin brother, I must say however it is delightful to meet you," he said announcing his precence and scaring both mauraders. However the twinkle his eyes were famous for was slightly dimmed when he looked at me, but I could tell it was dissappointment and resentment and not saddness with which they dimmed. He of course went along with his cheerful old man routine even as Remus changed back into himself I was more than a little put out at the act, but I knew with the arrival of the students later that night and Rita's article tomarrow well let's just say that it wouldn't be boring for long.

--HPInsanity--

I sat in my new semi-perminate place at the head table and watched as all the students enter the great hall laughing and joking that was untill they saw me, why my very precence sobered them up entirely. And so it was that the entire great hall usualy a room full of laughter and shouts was almost as silent as a grave, I say almost because the occasonal whisper would penitrate the silence. I for the most part ignored them all well almost all a certain Slytherin caught my eye, and my interest.

Draco Malfoy looked as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, oh he hid it well but still with my new found talents it was almost impossible to fool me, again I say almost because even I was fooled by the trick Sirius pulled with Moony. I based on my observation decided to take a chance. At least this once, if only beacuse I knew Sev would want me to. So using more of my new found powers I sent a little note directly into his pocket I knew he got it when he visably jumped and slowly pulled it out.

I saw his eyes widen and watched as he whipped his head up only to look me straight in the eye I twitched my left eye in a semblance of a wink gave a small nod a moment later and resumed my survey or the hall. Survey, survey I had a strange thought of Voldemort siting at this very table standing and decalring 'I am Lord Voldemort, Lord of all I survey!' and with that thought I let out one of my insane giggles which made Professer Sprout, whom I was sitting next to, look at me sadly for a moment before she turned back to her conversation with Flitwick.

--HPInsanity--

Several hours had pasted since the end of the Sorting Feast, and I stood in the doorway to the astronomy tower watching Draco as he gazed out on the grounds, I decided it was time to annouce my precense and give my ultimatum.

"You have one chance Malfoy take it or leave it." I said, at the sound of my voice he jumped and whirled around to face me, I watched him take in my rather sane features and gave him one moment to gather his thoughts.

"Chance for what exactly? To be your spy? To get my freedom? or To slave away for you and get sent to Azkaban when it's all said and done?" He asks I can tell he's weary, and I can tell he only wants the second of the options he has listed he expects a Slytherin response so I will give him a Gryfindor one wrapped in green and silver.

"Your chance for freedom for a price of course." I say and watch as he deflated, defeated and weary he merely watches as I continue, "That price will be yours alone to pay because I'm not going to be there if you can't pay up. Your price is..."

I watch as he subtilely leans forward and a small amount of dread on his features"...to not get caught."

I finish and watch as his jaw actually drops, and he gaps at me.

"That's it that's your price to not get caught by the Dark Lord or any of his lackeys after you get me out?" he asks in disbief.

"Yep," I answer just as I stun him.

-HPInsanity-

Draco Malfoy was tired, he was tired of everything. It had only taken one revel to show that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were evil and only evil. There was no glory, there was no honor or beauty in the Dark Lord's work there was only blood and gore and unearthly screams to be found in this new world.

It was these times that made Draco wish that he had never _never_ listened to his once beloved father. Wish he had listened when his mother told him he had a chioice, or even when Harry Potter the-Boy-Who-Lived had yelled at him on topics of blood purity and the evil that was Voldemort.

But it was too late, no far too late. He had already taken the mark, he had already recevied his mask and robes and he had already been forced to torture and kill. And he was so tried, so tired of living, of breathing, but he knew suicide was not an option he was not yet that desperate that he could overcome the extreme fear of taking his own life.

Who knew that over the course of two years things could change so very rapidly? Or that with the disappearance of one person life sould seem so empty? Who knew that in one day a person could change forever?

Draco did. He knew because that one night, that night he was branded and forced to do something he would never had done otherwise. He knew because with Potter gone he had no one to realy fight with, Quiditch was to easy, arguements hollow, classes boring. And he knew because in the course of two years he had gone from a naive and arrogant brat, to an empty, world weary seemingly old man.

He knew that if he wanted to live he had to play his part, his cursed roll of devout follower and proud pureblood. It was getting harder he knew now that blood was irrelavent magic was the only thing that mattered. But still it seemed to not matter at all that he was alive, because in his own mind he was already dead and just waiting for his body to catch up with that fact.

He had a flare of hope when pettigrew was caught, maybe now he could get out maybe Potter could help him, free him, maybe just maybe he could begin to live again. But of course this was proven to be false, Harry Potter was insane, he could not help, there was no hope. There was no freedom, there was only that endless abyss of pain and despair at which he teatered on the razor thin edge.

All his despair all his sins were catching up with him now he couldn't close his eyes for more than a moment before the flashes started showing scenes of horror, blood, and endless torture. Filled with the ringing laughter of his own father along with every other death eater and the sick twisted smile of the dark lord as he sat upon his throne.

He always awoke with the sharp order of, 'kill her' and always he broke down in tears. He had been forced to kill a five year old child. A terrified muggle girl, one that he had even seen captured or rather lured into their clutches. All it had taken was a simple transfiguration, one small stone into one pretty flower and the sweet child was so very happy. He sobed harder as he remembered he was not allowed to use the killing curse oh no, that was far to leneant on the muggles, no he had been forced to steal her very soul and then get rid of her body somewhere. What they didn't know was that he had forced the draught of living death down the girls souless throat and used several spells to keep her body alive, but still for all intents and purposes she was dead.

He had placed her body in a special trunk-like or rather coffin-like container which he had then shrunk down and hidden in a large dragon pendant making it look like it was a vial, he never took it off and right beside it was a small ever glowing stone, the stone was peferctly smooth and glowed a light silvery blue surrounding the dragon on the pendent and it contained her soul. Now many people would be disgusted to think he carried someones body and soul with him at all times, but he found it a small bit of comfort knowing she was realativly safe and he thought of it as a sign of his promise that he would restore her one day.

He had learned her name, Emily, Emily Carter a little girl with a loving family. He didn't have the heart to tell her family that she was dead, but he left an unsigned note telling them that he would do everything he could to get their daughter back. He had watched them as they read it and looked at each other embracing and crying for their lost child. He heard the whispered prayer that whomever left the note would return their little girl. He heard and vowed to do _everything_ to get her back.

And he had, it gave him one thing at least to live for to find a counter-curse to return her soul. It had been two years and sometimes he swore that he could hear her small voice tell him that is was ok, that he would find it someday, that he was a hero, and that he was a brave and brilliant soul. Oh how he wished he could belive that he really did.

--HPInsanity--

It was September 1st and everything was routine again. Board the train, pick up the evil sidekicks, find a compartment and brag about ranking, praise the Dark Lord, get off the train, get in the carriage, enter the hall. This however is where everything changed because Harry Potter was sitting at the head table.

Draco sat with the rest of the Slytherins as was his due to them at least, but still he wished for just this once that something would happen to change everything, to give him his one chance. And it was that exact moment a weight and stiff something poked him in the leg causing him to jump, he looked around no one noticed so he slowly pulled out a folded parchment from his pocket how it got there he could only guess. He looked down and read the words,

_Hello Draco,_

_I will say this only once this is your one chance, your only chance. You can either turn back now or never at all. Voldemort is not what you once thought he was is he? I should hope not because if he is then I have made a mistake in sending this to you. I can get you out, all you have to do is be at the atsronomy tower at midnight._

_-H.J.P_

H.J.P who was that unless... Draco whipped his head up to look at Potter only to find him looking right back, Draco swore he saw him give a ghost of a wink. With one private thought Draco prayed that if that letter was real Potter would do something, and amazingly he did he gave a small nod and turned away, gazing around the hall Draco also saw Sprout give Potter a sad look before turning back to her conversation, and so it was he had his chance.

Midnight found Draco gazing out on the grounds praying that this was all not a dream.

"You have one chance Malfoy take it or leave it." Draco jumped at the voice it was calm and controled and as he turned quickly he saw a completly seirous and sane Harry Potter. This was almost to good to be true and then he thought Potter would most likely want something and just what chance was this and so he asked with a weary tone.

"Chance for what exactly? To be your spy? To get my freedom? or to slave away for you and get sent to Azkaban when it's all said and done?"

He expected a price, but maybe with it being Potter there was none once again he was dissappointed, "Your chance for freedom for a price of course. That price will be yours alone to pay because I'm not going to be there if you can't pay up. Your price is..."

Draco could only hope it was not to high and he filled with dread at the thought of if it was,"...to not get caught."

_Wait What?_ He couldn't have heard that right did he just...

"That's it that's your price to not get caught by the Dark Lord or any of his lackeys after you get me out?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yep," he said just as everything went black.

Draco woke the next morning in his dorms his left arm ached and as he looked he found it free of any mark not even a blemish as he moved to sit up he felt another parchment poke into his side he lifted it up and read,

_Morning Sleeping Beauty,_

_Hope you like your present and also on a more serious note to reach the goal long in coming the spell is "Astrum de Solaris"_

_-HP_

What did that mean goal long in coming? Unless...no but what did he have to loose it was a saturday all he had to do was try. Draco got up dressed quickly and after confirming with his godfather he was going out saying it was important work afterall his godfather was also one of those monsters even as he loathed to say it Draco cared more for his godfather that his real one. It only served to make the pain that his godfather was also one of those monsters even more acute and even more devistating.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts as he passed the wards and quickly apperated away. He reappered in an abandoned warehouse just outside London. After securing the area against intrusion and making everything as safe as possible for the first time in two years he removed the necklace that containd Emily he carefully resized everything and opened the trunk/coffin releasing his spells and reversing the potion he stood holding the stone and he incanted the spell softly "Astrum de Solaris"

A bright white flash of light lit up the empty confines of the old warhouse and caused Draco to shield his eyes and after it vanished he watched blinking as the little girl opened her bright blue eyes she squealed suddenly and jumped up to grab a shocked Draco into a ferice hug chanting the words 'thank you' over and over again.

And that is how came to be that one saturday two years after her disappearance that Emily Carter walked up the short path to her home though she was met halfway by both her crying parents as they hugged and kissed her. Her father noticed something gripped in her hand and took it as she held it out to him it was a bit of parchment that read only three words "_I did it". _

He looked up and around sharply and then followed his daughters gaze as she waved to someone that was how Jean and Mark Carter saw a tall young man no older than seventeen standing not far away under a willow tree watching them all together he had on a black suit like outfit with the same color undershirt that made his white-blonde hair look even more ethereal and with that he gave a smile and a wave to them all before vanishing with a gust of wind and a swing of willow branches. With that both Jean and Mark vowed to never forget the angel that had returned their daughter to them nor would they forget the name Draco Malfoy for in all their questions he was the one named that kept their daughter safe.

When asked to tell her tale their daughter confessed to men in funny dresses turning a rock into a flower, and then asking her if she wanted to see more magic and then taking her away, and then she told how they hurt her and how they tried to make Draco hurt her too, but Draco didn't want to and he gave her a drink to make her go to sleep, and then how he hid her and how brave he was standing up to the mean men and about how he kept trying to get her home but always got in trouble, and the mean men would always make him scream, and about how is dad was one of the mean men, and about Draco finally getting away from the mean men, and how he got her to wake up and how he took her to the London Zoo, and took a picture with her, and got her ice cream, and a pretty necklace, and a new dress, and gave her that bit of weird paper, and told her to give it to daddy and took her home and stood under the pretty tree untill she was back with mummy and daddy, and how she got to wave goodbye and that he waved back.

What she told them was the story of her hero and that was what only added to the Carters belief that a young boy named Draco was an angel hidden amongst the demons and people of the world. They told their friends who told others and they told the reporters and they told the masses and almost everyone in London and perhaps even everyone in England knew the story of Emily Carter and her savior Draco Malfoy.

This of course led to a very confused Draco walking down a street in muggle London three weeks later while almost every girl, woman, quite a few men smilied and waved at him or some even asking for his autograph and a few bold enough to give him hugs and a few even bolder gave him pecks on the cheek before going on about their business. For his part Draco took it in stride even if he had no idea what was going on. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a voice call his name and felt someone small slam into his waist and hug him, he looked down to see Emily's light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled and hugged her right back, many people in the street had stopped as they watched the little girl with her saviour. He bent down made a show of looking around before reaching up to her ear and pulling back with a flourish revealing a small white rose in his hand that he promtly gave to the smiling girl who hugged him again to show just how much she loved the small gift.

He stood again slowly and turned to Mark and Jean looking slightly uncomfortable so then he was suitably shocked when both them hugged him and said their neverending thanks. They also asked if he was safe away from his father and if he needed anything; he told them yes he was fine he was in school now and free at last that his father and all his 'friends' had been apprehended and would suffer the justice system for their crimes all of which were being kept underwraps, and no he had everything he needed. Felt guilty for lying but he wouldn't tell them anymore about magic then they already knew. However he was a bit overwhelmed when they asked him to come to their home sometime during the weekends so they could get to know their hero. He could only stare as they called him such and anything he might have said in deniale was cut out as Emily proptly exclamied that he was her hero more than her parents with a small bit of glare as she grabed Draco's arm and held it to her chest as if to stake a better claim on him.

Draco accepted their invatation and promised to try and visit everyweekend and with that the Carters left after Emily got Draco to give her another flower. This is what lead to the future Dr. Malfoy-Carter as when the Carters learned during the weekly visits just how much Draco lacked in his education they took it upon themselves to teach him he would later go on to Oxford University and become the best doctor in London and the best healer at St. Mungoes as he used a time turner that was given to him as a gift to finaly have the life he wanted. And it was all because one boy saw fit to take a chance and give an offer of freedom to someone he once hated, and one little girl accepting a small bit of magic and a flower from his father.

_**AN: okay the end was a bit of an interlude and is probably a little off center so tell me what you think I will start the real update of the story tomarrow and hope you all like the revised version so far.**_


	7. Giggles and Drops

_**AN: Hello here is your update after going over the reivews I'm doing a bit of an Q&A well more A's achem...**_

_**First off this is set for 7th year skipping OotP and HBP. also no Horcurxes at least not at the moment they might just weasel their way in but that's not the plan. I know the bond seemed or seems rushed but I have the thought of it in that it's a major case of love at second first sight if you know what I mean and things are or I should say have leveled off at kissing untill later chaps well through in some hugs somewhere i guess lol. This was a bit of a splurg story I think I've leveled it out good enough for now if now well I'll get there eventually. **_

_**As for the quick see through of Harry's insanity it's because Dear Sev is a spy and always suspisious and outwardly he (Harry) was acting like a child and his mind should have reflected that and it obviously didn't and the perfectly sane if not bitter and cynic remarks from Harry helped point that out why act like a child outwardly if he was sane enough for that type of conversation? hope that answers your question-ish reveiw (just to add I think this was a very good question/ opinion and I was just lacking in the portrayal(sp?) of the scene)**_

_**Also a small warning some of the chapters could be erradic like half-formed thoughts to show kind of what Harry's mind is like sorry if you find it annoying.**_

Rita had been pretty quite the last two days so I asume she was gearing up for a full frontal attack at least paperwise I doubt she would really ever attack anyone of course I'm not exactly all 'there' so to speak so who knows? It also seems that dearest Sev almost gave himself and poor Draco a heart attack in that after one of Draco nightly disappearing acts, which seemed odd the spell was an instant kind of thing still mabye he's getting set up for the whole 'I'm free and don't want to die yet' thing, he was snatched away to the lair of the raven on his travels to the nest of the snakes hidden within the realm of the warts...achem pulled to Sev's office instead of reaching the Slytherin common room, however his sleeve went a bit further and went all the way to the desk still in Sev's grip before he turned around to find a blemish free left arm that belonged to one Draco Malfoy.

Draco later told me that Sev's face went from pink with rage and frustration to the whitest white imaginable, he also said that he panicked and tried to run for it only to be locked in with his godfather which after a lot of yelling, spell throwing, Harry Potter poping up, and confusion later said godfather turned out to be a spy and who was very confused at how he had a markless arm well at least untill he spotted me which I admit very amusing to see when his face was showing pride, awe, happiness, saddness, disbeilf, longing, determination, love, and thankfullness all twisted up together like he was trying to force something out of somewhere haha.

It only served as the influance of the remaining Mauraders that I later went into a penseive and took a picture of that face to was just so funny to me at least. I think Draco was a bit weirded out when I pecked Sev on the cheek after sorting out their fight of course me yelling at Sev to knock it off and then yelling at Draco for showing disrespect to perfectly loyal to the dark light lord spys. I still think that he's trying to figure out if I meant Darklight or if I was correcting myself haha, maybe I should have said grey? achem could have been the cause to.

Meanwhile I had made great use of my hidden things you see before Hogwarts I had never had anything to call my own so when I finally did well let's just say that no one was _ever_ going to take them away without me being dead and gone as such did you know that all dorms have secret compartments on the wall just above the headbords of every bed? If not well now you do don't you? Anyway all my most important things were hidden there and all I had to do was sneak in well more like play pity with the portrait all it took was come poking around the corner as she closed with someone and giggling maddly poked at her till she smiled at me said, "Just for you dear" and opened.

Then all it took was walking through to the common room Fred and George were in a couple of chairs with their back to me so still playing my part I bounced over to them by then several people had noticed and stopped to stare. I of course ignored them and with seemingly all my small avalaible amount of attention on one of the twins hair which I proptly started yanking somewhat hard and giggling when Fred yepled and then turned fixing to proclaim his revenge only to stop at my giggling visage and settled for a glare and rubbing the abused hair hahaha.

Both then stood and led me to the dorms and you cna guess anyway Sev is getting frustrated with something I guess I better go see what it shouldn't I?

-HPInsanity-

Albus Dumbledore was not happy not at all, first not only did his weapon not reaspond to him but now it had the mentality of a three or five year old add to the fact that it didn't seem to like him as much as the others. Soon if it's performance was not improved than a certain liquid form curse would find it's way to his drink. Azkaban was supposed to make him more obedient and totaly devoted to the cause that was what Grant and his team were for. He would later tell the boy they were death eaters and he would follow as he was suppoesed to as he was told to!

Now he was almost useless and he the headmaster was unable to get into the rooms unless eitther Sirius or Remus were already there it was unacceptable! Albus needed a lemon drop only there were none, there...was...none.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Almost everyone in the school stopped and looked around somewhat fearfully after the anguished howl swept through the castle while all the teachers ignored it, after all this had happened about three times before.


	8. Truths and Surprises

_**AN:Ojkay hello sorry for the wait but my internet is turned off at the moment it seems having a bundle deal isn't that great if you end up with an over $800 bill. It seems my trip to China cost a bit more on the phones than we thought lol. Anyway here is your update an If I can keep track right it's a double R&R please **_

_**-Erisabeisuu**_

It had been a month or so I never can tell really I don't pay much attention to the date lately but tomarrow is Halloween and as such I think it is time for a prank and an improvement Dumbles seems to be pulling his hair out nowadays I hate to end the torture but well the innocents need some cheer I think. Hmmm it seems as if I had just had a run-on thought or can thoughts be run-ons? Maybe I should add a comma or something in there, but then again I never was very good at grammar and the like.

Achem back to the thought or well the idea or rather the plan achem. I now that Neville never really liked the Halloween feasts I figured out before the whole tournament fiasco that he actually respected the dead on All Hallows Eve rather than celebrate, I learned just yesterday that he actually saved an entire hour to honor my parents and as a sort of thank you I chose him to be the one to find me a little more sane with the in flows and out flows of sanity in me now know what I mean?

Anyway I've told Sev, with whom if your curious I have lost count of the number kisses we've shared it also seems that we never actually get the time to do anything else ten minutes into a nice snog session and in comes the Godfather well no not him Sirius does interupt us though I do wonder if he has some sort of timer on me though now that I think about it. Right back to the orignial thought not that those weren't orignial oh you get the idea, achem I've told Sev, Siri, and Remmy and Min and Gred and Forge and Poppy and oh right that's all of them well I've told them about the plan afterall I've done nothing but study in my own sneeky Slytherin way. Why so far I'm caught up on seventh year material of course I was half way through the sixth year stuff before the prison problem not that anybody knew that I even hid that from Sev in the whole mind speech well more the mind allaince and or the mind.....I don't sound very sane right now do I?

Anyway, the plan will start later today or tomarrow I really haven't decided or did I already say that I would do it tomarrow? Right well I think I said what was happening didn't I? Okay possibly not well Sev is going to act all miffed I think that's a good way to put it, and then dear Nev will run into me and I ask some stupid yet entirely sane questions. Well there it is so... I think I'll take a nap now.

Toodles.

-HPInsanity-

How dare he? How dare that Potter bastard? That that....Grrrrrr! It's been almost two months and the bastard still hadn't even looked at him _him_ Ron Weasley! Did he not know how famous he, Ron, was now? Or did he think that if he ignored them that they would come beging to have him back? Never!

"Ron, are you thinking about that bastard again? Don't soon he'll give in and beg for us to talk to him again. Dumbledore says that he will start to get better and then we'll be back to our old jobs, don't worry" Said Hermione smart and observant and always right Hermione, _his_ girl. He knew she was right all he had to do was wait. That stupid bastard would come begging and they would take him back get all his money and even more fame as the ones who cured the Boy-Who-Lived-In-Insanity, and then even more fame as the friends who convinced him to kill You-Know-Who. Yes Ron could see it all now his girl at his feet the endless crowds of awed men and women bowing to him in the streets and trying to just _touch_ him, _him_ the great Ron Weasley! Yes now his future was set.

-HPInsanity-

Albus Dumbledore was starting to get desperate and just a little bit wary. Why was Severus researching so much and getting no results at all? Was he even-

"Albus!", Dumbledore snapped his head up to see the very object of his thoughts coming through the door.

"Albus, I've made a breakthrough. Today one of my experiments had an effect on the boy, your precious pet blinked at me, and then the little ingrate had the nerve to glare and spit out my name like it was poison. The insolant brat even went so far as to call me a bastard! If it weren't for the fact that you want the boy sane I'd have hexed him back into insanity and the next century!"

It took a few moments for the words to registar, the boy had a small moment of sanity! This this was excellent news now all he had to do was wait for just a bit longer and the boy would be sane and whole and more importantly back in his control!

-HPInsanity-

Severus Snape was disgusted he had just made his false report and with his newly agumented Legemenicy slipped past Dumbledore's sheilds to find out that he only wanted his mate his _SOULmate_ to use as a tool it was unacceptable and he was going to do something about it. Maybe a suggestion on his part to Harry about playing the feild as it were all he had to do was tell the Dar- Voldemort about how he was tricking the old fool with the help of his loyal deatheater and regaining his strength so that he could join him in the dark, yes that was a perfect plan. Though what would they use it for?

Severus shook his head and continued his treck through the castle, he saw Draco turning down another side hall most noticable was the fact that he was wearing a robe that showed his forearms and the distinct lack of a Dark Mark. It had been revealed two weeks ago, in the great hall no less, by the others who where marked they hissed that he and turned into a coward and they would see him punished one way or another. After which they cast cutting spells at him and Draco lifted his arms to protect his head. The charms however only affected his clothing and as such his arms where revealed both were bare and everyone in the hall stared they had all, every single one, expected to see a Dark Mark and were shocked at it's absince, pathetic the lot of them. Those who had seen the mark and those who had even bore witnessed to his marking stood still as stone as they stared at him. The professers stopped anything else when they gave out punishments and the like to the trouble makers. Though snice that day Draco had worn clothes and robes and showed his bare arms everyday as a strange testament to his freedom. Severus only hoped that it didn't get him killed.

-HPInsanity-

I listened to Sev's idea and then had a brilliant one of my own and then promptly told them my brilliant plan, "I can use this. I can make him trust me, I can say I invoked an involantary secrecy charm from you forcing you to keep quiet while I used you to recover from Azkaban. Then I can leak information, any information that I can gleam from the Order especialy if Dumbledore wants or thinks I'm in his control, at least any that won't kill innocent people. Then say that I will act like I'm going to kill him in the final battle and then kill Dumbles instead, but I really kill him. Then when Dumbles thinks I'm still a pawn I kill him. But before all that I launch my political campaigns against both of them, try and get the improvement laws passed the ones that we've talked about Sev, and then the research centers that could help cure or improve potions for the sick that we've discussed Poppy, and so many other things.

"Or I can launch political campaigns against Dumbledore while acting as a spy without outright saying anything about Dumbledore when making the bills which leads to my Inheritance I've been to busy catching up to really care is there a way that we can go to Gringotts anytime soon? We still have to plan this out it's all just ideas for now." I said and the group-that-has-yet-to-be-named just blinked back at me, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that when you get your ideas ironed out then anyone that isn't on your side better watch their back!" said Sirius with his infamous face splitting grin.

"Indeed I, with great reluctance, agree with Black, and I belive that we could go now if you don't have anything planned. I am free this afternoon, and I know Black will just be lazing about we can take you. It will also be an exilant chance to buy some ingredients with the funds Albus gave me to find your 'cure'" said Severus scowling as he said the former and smirking as he said the latter sentence.

"Great! Let's go" I said already heading for the floo, of which if you must know I have mastered the usage. Sev shook his head and followed Sirius still scowling at Sev followed as well.

I stepped through with Sev to keep up the insane image so it's not like I could do it myself now could I? And as was the norm nowadays the Leaky Caludron went silent at my appearance I just stood next to Sev humming as Siri arrived and each took an arm silently and lead me towards the alley. Again the masses went silent as we pasted and then came the whispers the same happened again as we entered the bank only this time even the goblins surpisingly showed some respect. Sev and Siri went to an empty teller and with a bit of surprise I recognized Griphook and in a whisper so only he, Sev, and Siri could hear me I spoke, "Good Morning Griphook I'd like to see about the state of my accounts and recive my proper inheritance if possible today."

Griphook was shocked and wide-eyed if he had now been a goblin I am possitive his jaw would have dropped as well, he seemed to shake himself out of it and spoke, "Good day if you will follow me we can take care of all your affairs in my office."

We were lead to a sparse office and asked our business to which I quickly laid out everything I needed to be done, Griphook was able to inquire about my records and we found that Dumbles had been stealing from me the entire time and that the estate manager was in fact Dumbledore's goblin and reciveing bribes for his silence. I of course was furious and had Griphook's office been anymore decrative I would have no doubt been asked to repalce everything in it as my magic started it's own show to express my anger. I asked so many boring questions that I'm sure you don't want to know and then promptly appointed Griphook my estate manager and told him to recall my money all of it.

We then began the total inheritance ritual which was rather simple a few drops of blood in a bowl, however the results where spectacular. Above the basin floated several names: Potter, Morgan, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Draven, Emyrs, Le Fey, and the sentence Heir of the House of Black.


	9. I'm Rich?

**AN: Well I'm back and I am still using the library's internet so the updates are still slow I'm really sorry about that but I have been working on alot of revision for all my stories so I hope that makes up for the wait but I doubt that it does so here you go!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Previously:**_

_We then began the total inheritance ritual which was rather simple a few drops of blood in a bowl, however the results where spectacular. Above the basin floated several names: Potter, Morgan, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Draven, Emyrs, Le Fey, and the sentence Heir of the House of Black. _

_**And now the continution.**_

I stared at the names in surprise and glancing to the side saw that both Siri and Sev showing off their perfect goldfish imitations. While Griphook stared at the names wide-eyed. And seeing that they weren't going to snap out if it soon I cleared my throat and asked who the Morgan and Draven families were as I already knew of the founders, Le Fey was famous because of Morgana, Emyrs was the surname of Merlin, and only Sirius could have made me his heir to the Black family.

That brought them all out if it and I was told that the Draven family was famous for their wandless abilities and language skills as well as their familiy busniess of being the wizarding version of Archeaologists. While the Morgan family was famous for having the Sights as well as various other mental abilities.

"That explains a lot." I mumble and noticing the looks I decided to humor them and explained, "While still in my cell I was able to keep track of everything that was going on and see various things including Pettigrew's capture and interogation, I'm also an empath and I have a vauge impression that I might be a telepath as well but have yet to test it, also during the tournament I came to the relaization that after hearing a few sentences of the vairous languages that both the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons deligations spoke I began to understand them as if they were speaking English and as such I can now speak French, Courtly French, Bulgarian, Russian, and German as well as I am speaking English right now."

This earned me more shocked looks and a snicker from Griphook which lead me to another thought of how I could speak goblin now and deciding to shock them all some more I turned to Griphook and said in his own language, "I love shocking people."

This had both Sev and Siri showing their goldfish impressions again and Griphook looking at me in utter shock while I just grinned back at all of them after a moment Griphook shook his head and started to speak.

"By looking at your new family tree created with this ritual we can see that the Draven, Morgan, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Le Fay lines are yours by right of inheritance through your mother, while the Emyrs, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Potter lines are from your father. You are a proven pureblood as your mother was adopted into the Evans family while her original Surname was Draven. Her biological parents were killed in a raid as they tended to one of their projects in London. By old laws and most likely because she didn't know of her bloodlines she could not inherit leaving all inheritance to her heir should she produce one.

"Your total vault liguid assets are 89.9 Billion Galleons with a further 18.5 Billion in assets including the personal libraries of Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rebecca Draven, Elizabeth Draven, Marcus Draven, Seiarra Morgan, Animus Morgan, Nathaniel Potter, Henry Potter, Harold Potter, and Lily Potter, the personal armouries of Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Maticulus Morgan, Morgan Morgan, Rennard Draven, Renart Draven, Marcus Potter, Arthur Potter, and James Potter, and the following properties and/or businesses:

Emyrs Manor, Scotland

Emyrs Castle, Ireland

Le Fey Castle, Ireland

Le Fey Manor, Ireland

Morgana Gardens, Ireland

Slytherin Castle, East England

Slytherin Manor, South Hampton

Basilisk House, Scotland

25% Hogwarts School

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland

Gryfindor Manor, Scotland

Gryffin House, Scotland

Lion-Heart House, Godric's Hollow

25% Hogwarts School

Hufflepuff Manor, Wales

Hufflepuff House, Wales

Badger House, Scotland

Herb House Gardens, Wales

25% Hogwarts School

Ravenclaw Castle, England

Ravenclaw Manor, England

Raven House, England

Raven Liber Domus, Scotland

25% Hogwarts School

Draven Manor, England

Draven Domus, England

The Draven Libraries :

East London

Canterbery

Northern Whiltshire

Cardiff

Morgan Manor, Scotland

Morgan Observatory, Northern Scotland

Morgan House, Scotland

The Morgan Library of Sight, Scotland

Potter Castle, England

Potter Manor, England

Godric's Hollow Cottage

59% of the British Wizarding Museum

49% Flourish and Blotts

Sly's Apothacary

Helga's Herbery

Gryffin's Arm's and Sheild's

53% The Daily Prophet

25% The Quibler

39% The Global Prophet

25% Getrag's Silver Mine

25% Ragget's Gold Mine

25% Teggar's Copper Mine

25% Garteg's Dimond Mine

35% Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

The Muggle Properties and/or Businesses:

1523 Charing Cross Lane, London

1923 Whitshire Lane, Canary Wharf, London

103 West Han Lane, Canterbury

Whiltshire Manor, Whiltshire

Potter Manor, Queen's Drive, London

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey

59% Grunning's Drill Company

Bernet's Jewelry

The Draven Institute

The Morgan Academy of Astronomy

The Draven Orphanage

79% Drakcon's Sports Inc.

and The Phrophet Fondation

with the current exchange rate of 59 pounds to a galleon you are a very rich man"

Severus and Siris both looked like they were going to faint at any moment when Griphook finaly stopped listing of the properties and businesses I owned and quite frankly I'm sure my eyebrows are stuck in my hair, however three or four of my new bussinesses will have to be examned imediately. The Orphanage, The Institute, and Grunnings being the most important.

After everything was settled and the estates were arranged to be cleaned and reviewed at a later date, getting a gringotts card, verifiying my inheritance with the family rings which turned into one ring after I put them all on, and after shocking Griphook so much that his jaw did drop by appointing him as my estate manager as well as my account manager. Of course I only did this after learning that Dumbledore's own manager was mine as well and had been stealing from me but still or did I already say that? Anyways back to the original topic after we were done at the bank, which didn't take that long really only two hours and it was now 10, Severus lead us to a shop were the richest purebloods were served for their clothing, and there we found the one person capible of either ruining our plans or set in motion operation Trick or Treat with good old Vold, Lucius Malfoy. After a shared glance we moved over by his side and Severus signaled that the decicion was mine and after a moment of thought I decided that we might as well get started.

"Good Morning Lord Malfoy." I said he gave a glance and a short nod before freezing and turning with exagerated slowness back to face me his eyes the size of galleons in his otherwise blank face. We were saved from speaking by the arrival of some of the staff which lead to Sirius stepping forward and stating that any service done to the Lord's Black, Potter, or Snape would need to be done under Vows of Secrecy. Malfoy looked surprised at this and as soon as all the staff persent on duty that day gave their vows and would be unable to speak of my condition to anyone I spoke up much to their shock.

"Now that that is out of the way I need taylored robes made with your best fabric's in black, emerald green, burgandy, and dark blue in at least five different styles all ones that suit me you are being trusted with the selection, but you will most definatly know if I am displeased. Also I need several sets of dragon hide boots your finest in black. Several sets of dress robes again in your finest fabrics in the same colors as the others at least two different styles. Five cloaks same requirements in just black and emerald green. And two muggle style suits both in black with undershirts in the same colors as the robes. Have them all spelled to be wrinkle-free at all times, to resize should I grow even an inch, and to stay clean for I do not wish to have them replaced because some fool stained one am I clear?" I said enjoying their shocked faces at both the fact that I was sane but that I had just made a large order and sounded like the Lord I was instead of the child everyone expected and as they weren't moving I raised an eyebrow and said, "Well?"

That did it they all scurried off in different directions running through the reams of fabric while one steped forward with a tape measurer and quickly took all my measurments before running off to all the others leaving Malfoy, Siri, Sev, and I to ourselves. I turned to look at Malfoy who was smirking back at me before he spoke, "I must say Lord Potter that you do know how to make an impression, would I be right in my guess that we are the only ones who know of your sanity excluding a few that seem to not be present?"

I inclided my head and smirked back at him as continued, "Then may I also assume that while in your cell you were able to corner dear Severus into a few shall we say unpleasent oaths to yourself?"

This time Sev shifted his weight only enough that only Lucius and I noticed as if to confirm Lucius' statement and I decided to secure his place as a spy and answered Lucius, "Yes, that and some proper blackmail you know. I was quite sure that Dumbledore would not like the fact that Severus here is not at all loyal to him. Do you not think so?"

Lucius smirked and with my empathy I felt a flash of relief run through the blonde apparently he did care at least on some level for his apparent friend. Lucius again spoke in his round about questioning way, "Would it be safe to assume that you would seek out an aduience with the Dark Lord?"

I was unable to answer other than a nod as several of the staff came forward with floating racks of robes in the colors that I had asked and in seven different styles and seemingly all made from either Acumanticula Slik or some sort or fine velvet that looked like a mix or silk and cotton, but this I really didn't mind as I liked them all espacilly the Mandarin style ones all with gold embrordery along the edges and the Potter crest on the left upper shoulder placed just to so to rest on my collar bone. Same with the dress robes and the cloaks. Though they all look nervous very nervous so turning my attention to them I asked, "Well? What is the total?"

One spoke up nervously and said with a bit of a studder, "F-fifty t-thousand galleons milord."

The staff all shifted nervously and out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy raise his eyebrows, but I just ignored all this and handed the one who spoke my Gringott's card and absent-mindedly waved my hand causing the robes to fold themselves into a neat pile before vanishing into the trunk that I had brought with me and switching the robes I had been wearing with one of the black mandarin stlye robes and cloak. This caused everyone's jaws to drop even Malfoy's. After a moment I was handed back my card and bowed out of the shop but just before I walked out I turned back to Malfoy and said, "Tell Lord Riddle that I shall send a missive soon."

Leaving the shop we quickly entered into a side ally called Caillat Ally and again Sev led the way to a nicely hidden wand shop I really didn't need a wand but for appearances and the fact that having something to point at an ememy besides a finger is more imtimidating. The shop was light and airy and if it wasn't for all the stacked and shelved boxes I would have thought it a book store instead. As we entered a bell rang somewhere in the back which was answered with footsteps coming towards us. The footsteps belonged to a pretty woman who looked to be in her late thirties or early fourties who smiled when she saw us, her smile faltered a bit when her eyes caught sight of my scar but she fixed it right back up in what I would call a valient display to keep up her business running with a fine rep. After a Vow and shocking revelation I was set we only hit a snag when not a single one of her wands gave so much as a spark for me. Which lead to a long proccess of building a custom wand which will be ready tomarrow. We pulled up our cloaks and left into muggle London stopping in the alley right outside Sev and Siri transfigured their robes into fine muggle suits, while I just switched mine out for one of my suits with an emerald green undershirt. Looking at the address I told them the Orphanage first with a nod Sev grabbed my arm and apperated us just down the block.

Stepping out quickly we made our way towards the orphanage which was housed in a manorlike building and at least looked to be in good repair without knocking I opened the gates and stepped through to the main drive walking up to the main doors and agian just walking on through with Sev and Siri right behind me. Inside were several children playing with rag dolls and old torn plastic cars. The sight made my eyes narrow the children were dressed in second hand but well cared for clothes and some of them looked up when the door thrumped shut they all looked on in awe at me while a few looked a bit afraid at the scrutiny.

I looked away and set off down the main hall inspecting all the children they seemed to be faring pretty well, but I still worried about the clothing and toys. After wandering around the upper floors and wings avoiding the staff and watching the kitchen staff I was ready to talk to the Matron and hearing arguing in the entrance hall we walked back to find who I assumed was the matron talking to one of the children.

"Dear no one has come in they would have at least rung the bell sweety or gone to my office."

"But, Miss Summers they did three men in fancy suits, and the one that walked in front acted like he didn't like our clothes or toys. But he looked really nice and he smiled at me!"

The woman Miss Summers sighed and I stepped forward and cleared my throat. She instantly straighted and turned to look at me shock on her features. "Are you the head matron of this facility?"

She nodded sharply taking in our clothes and stances. "My name is Harry Potter, I have recently come into a full inheritance which included this foundation. While I approve of most of the current program I would like to make a few changes, may we speak in your office?"

Miss Summers stood there with an expression of utter shock for a moment before nodding and silently beckoning us to follow. After we were all seated and set up she turned her attention to me. "What would you like to know Mr. Potter?"

"First, I've noticed that the children's clothes and toys are not exactly new in fact some of them look ready to fall apart no matter how well cared for they are. Can you tell me why?"

She looked a bit nervous before taking a deep breath and saying, " we have a set budget for clothes, toys, food, and cleaning supplies. While the food and supply budgets are acceptible and allow a proper ration for all the children and live-in staff the budgets for clothes are quite small as such only the oldest get the new clothes the rest resort to hand-me-downs, and we can only afford so many new toys a year and the children are unable to keep any of them."

She looked like she was about to build up for a full blown rant or some sort of personal campaign that she had been saving up for for years, and so to head her off and save us all some time I held up my hand and asked to use her phone she looked surprised and I told her to make a call to whomever was in charge of the budget she looked a bit surprised and after she she was connected it seemed she was getting ranted at herself I signaled for the phone and she handed it over with a blink.

"...And I don't have the time to hear you whine about needing more money for those snott-nosed bratts Summers now I told you if you don't stop I'll cut out the entire budgets for the clothes and toys and cut the food budget down do you understand me!!!"

I could tell that I looked livid by the fearful/hopefull look Miss Summers was giving me as well as the concerend looks that Sev and Siri were sharing I reached over and pressed the speaker button on the phone before I began, "Mr. Roland you will listen to me and you will do as I tell you or you are _not_ going to like the outcome. You _will_ give Miss Summers an openended budget she will buy as much as she sees fit for the children in the catagories of clothing, toys, and if she sees fit food. You _will_ arrange for new furniture for every child currently housed in this facility, and you _will_ arrange for each child to have an allowance of twenty pounds a month when they reach the age of 11 while still in this facility. You _will_ then submit your resignation and if it does not reach my desk or the desk of one of those in my employ Mr. Roland I shall make sure personally that you are black listed are we clear Mr. Roland?"

My anwser was a sputtering choked voice for several seconds while looked at me in awe and both Sev and Siri grinning at me before a strangled voice said, "I-I y-you can't do that who is this?"

I raised my eyebrows and anwsered, "Yes I can, I am, and My name is Harry Potter."

A sharp gasp and dead silence before a very shaky voice spoke up, "Yes Mr. Potter I'll have everything arranged Sir."

And the phone hung up leaving a smiling matron and two proud men looking back at me I nodded to Ms. Summers and gave her my most brilliant smile she beamed back at me while I heard Sev's breath hitch and turned my smile on him before asking, "Do you have a bus that will fit all the children?"

She nodded and anwsered, "We have two double decker buses as a donation from the London transportation center."

I smiled and told her to gather up all the children and have the buses waiting out in the front of the gates. As soon as all the kids were in the room I waved a hand to get their attention, "Now I know you're all curious so I'll keep this short we're going for a trip into London or more specifically to the mall." I paused to let the cheers die down before I continued, "Now I have a few rules for this trip."

Here they all exchanged looks I could tell what they were thinking 'Is this good or bad?'

"Those rules are no bullying, no coming out if the clothes shop without at least two diffrent outfits, and no coming out of the toy store without at least three different toys. Think you can handle it?"

They all stood looking at me in utter disbelief before the young girl that had been speaking with Ms. Summers came forward shyly and then threw herself at me in a hug, I smiled and patted her on the back while the rest of the children cheered loudly before taking off for the buses.

HPINSANITYHPINSANITY

The mall was fairly populated by various teens and adults all of which stopped to stare as two double decker bus worth of orphaned children entered along with three extremly well dressed men and the apparent matron. Surprisingly among those who stopped was a fair amount of those whom were residents of Surrey meaning every gossipmonger was there and all recognized Harry Potter but so did a good percentage of the teens because they all remebered avoiding him like the plage to escape the Dursley menece. So it was quiet safe to say that all of these people were shocked to the core at the sight in front of them. And even more shocked as Potter turned to face the group clapped his hands and got instant silence and the attention of every child in the group without fail.

"Now I'm going to give each of you a card and a slip of paper when you are done with a store and wish to pay for the things you chose give them to the cashier and everything will be taken care of. Do not worry about the price of anything if you want it get it I have more than enough money and I doubt that anything you all buy will put much of a dent in my account. That said I request that none of you leave the mall and ask you to stay in at least groups of two meet back here when you are done and most importantly have fun!"

As he spoke he had given each their cards and notes and as soon as he finished the children cheered and scattered out into the shops for their first grand shopping spree. The matron looked on in pride and a sense of utter glee as the children scampered of to the shops and she walked over to Harry she glimpsed all the masses watching and decided to show just how good this man was.

"I can never thank you enough for giving these children something of their own. Or for how you more than tripled the funds for the orphanage even if it limits your own funds." She said and watched as all the adults present looked shocked to the core while the teens looked awed and confused.

"It was nothing Miss Summers really I have several thousand pounds at my disposal getting the funding for the orphange is a rather simple thing." He answered causing one of the men to snort in amusement he had noticed the stares and with a bit of mind reading found out why he also knew what she was doing and decided to be rather blunt about it.

"Yes, several thousands so many in fact it adds up to around five trillion with several billion, and a few million left over which I belive will be lowered by at least one once all the children have finished." Severus said bluntly causing Ms. Summers eyes to go impossibly wide and her jaw nearly droped while Harry blushed a bright red, and the crowd all had their mouths hanging open staring at Harry.

"Yes, Severus thank you for the rather blunt assesment." He said in a slightly irritated tone still blushing lightly.

"You are for to modest for your own good. And if it wasn't for the fact that you absolutely forbade it I would go to Surrey hunt down those animals you call realitives and make them feel twice the amount of pain they put you through. I still don't see why you don't have them brought up on abuse and neglect charges as well as sue them for the thousands of pounds they took from _your_ support fund and never sent a dime of it your way as they should have." Severus said looking at his mate while monitering the crowd and he knew right then he had hit a major nerve with that anouncement as every adult in the crowd now looked absolutely outraged.

HPINSANITYHPINSANITY

I simply looked back a Sev while I knew he felt everything he just said I never expected him to say it in public like this, that was until I finaly noticed just who was in the crowd around us mainly just over half of them were people that I knew lived in Surrey and now they all looked livid. I rolled my eyes and turned back to a stunned and narrow eyed Ms. Summers before saying, "Yes well as I was saying the children will be well cared for and you have no need to worry."

The converation was interupted by one very unwelcome voice, that of Dudley Dursely. "Well look if it isn't the freak and it looks like he's stolen some good person's clothes too!"

I stiffened and stood ramrod straight and blank faced with my back to him and no doubt his little gang of friends. I noticed that everyone looking at me with a hint of worry. I also heard a sniffle and decided to ignore the idiot completely and turned to where two of the orphans stood one with two large bags and one sniffling and looking at me with an expression torn between angry, sad, and scared. Just as I was about to ask what had happened Dudley opened his fat mouth and gave me the one answer that would insure that he would be in pain within the hour.

"Oh look there's that orphan trash again, we never did get to ask how much was on the card she _gave_ us." I knew my face must have been beyond livid as the girls flinched back before I turned to face Dudley I noticed all the adults in the crowd looked disgusted by the fat boy who seemed to have grown even fatter it was a miracle the thing could still stand. I noticed three more orphans behind them glaring at them with pure venom before sending me apologetic looks as Dudley ran his mouth a bit more, "Those four were so kind to give to their betters don't you think freak?"

I could safely assume that my visage was terrorfiying as the fat lump took several waddles backward along with his lackys and the three behind them looked awed and wariy. Dudley haveing an IQ of 0 wisely chose to speak again in the worst way possible. "Ha you think you're tuff freak you just try it and dad'll put you right back in your cupboard where you belong just like he used to!"

Both Severus and Sirius started forward with murderous expressions and several of the mall security guards rush towards us, but I held up a hand and they stopped still glaring even a bit at me before I steped up just in front of the fat freak of nature and opened my mouth to give my ultamatum, however Dudley just made an even stupider mistake he took a swing at me I stepped back and ducked before I stepped forward and in one quick almost unseen movement I reared my arm back and decked the fat lard right in the nose sending him flat on his back, out cold, and nose broken with my magic backed punch before silently conjuring several illegal items and substances into his various pockets. Just as the others were about to jump me the security guards reached us and grabed them before one turned to me and said, "I'm sorry sir but we are going to have to take you to a holding cell for assalt on a minor."

I merely nod and hold out my hands but before they can cuff me all five orphan children jump in the way yelling out their story with almost all the Surrey adults joining in with them along with Ms. Summers, Sev, and Siri. While I stand calmly blank faced with my hands held out waiting silently for them to cuff me. Which I find impresses the guards as they called out for quiet and the crowd reluctantly complies. One quickly noticed and apparently knew her as he quickly asked her what happened which she told them word for word and as she finished they looked at me, surpisingly, with respect before they turned and searched Dudley finding the cards that were then photographed and then returned, along with severl small bags that when inspected further turned out to be illegal drugs and several small knives, and surpriseingly or not so much considering it's Dudley some of the drugs and two of the knives they found were already on him and not ones I conjured.

The police were called in and quite surprisingly I was instantly recognized by one whom once I got a good look at turned out to be one of the three people I had ever trusted before Hogwarts, Thomas Jones.

"Harry?" I looked up to see him looking at me in awe and relief as he stepped forward to hug me quickly, "Oh god I thought you were dead! I went to check on you after you missed your visit and they said you went of to some criminal school! I checked every boarding place I could but got nothing. During the first summer I saw the bars and the next day when I was going to investigate they were gone, then they said they sent you back early, I tried every summer and they said you'd gone I was begining to think the worst! I even got the warrant just before we got called up here to search the house for signs of child abuse and possible murder. Gods am I glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine Tom and very glad to see you!" I said hugging the dark headed man in return while his partner stared at me in disbelief and after sqinting at him I could tell the man was a wizard. So after releasing Tom I turned to him and raised an eyebrow Tom finaly noticed the look on his partners face as he asked the man if he was alright. The man drew the attention of the crowd as he said rather loudly, "Are you kidding I'm standing next to _the_ Harry Potter, This is such an honor, goodness I don't even know what to say!"

I groaned rather loudly drawing attention to myself and I noticed Sev and Siri sharing an amused glance as I turned back to the rather star-struck man who seemed to be nearly impossible to impress among the other bobbies as they exchanged looks before looking curiously at me while the Surrey crowd raised their eyebrows at each other before I spoke,"Please don't start I'm just a normal man with a bit of power nothing special."

This caused twin snorts from either side of me while the man who Tom had yet to introduce even if he did look strikingly familiar looked at me in awe. "I'm afraid I'll have to disagree Lord Potter with everything you've accomplished it'd be a crime to say you're not worthy of such honors! And it seems I've forgotten my mannors Adrien Malfoy at your service."

Now that got my attention, alas his statement got me even more as the Surrey crowd's jaws dropped the orphans whom were all done shopping by now looked on in absolute awe along with their matron, and the guards and bobbies all stopped to gawk at me. I decided to ignore all this and satisfiy my curiosity at the same time by asking with a raised eyebrow, "Malfoy?"

"Ah yes, you've no doubt heard of my younger brother Lucius? Please don't let his reputation apply to me, I have control over all the family valuts and the primary seat at the ministry while he holds the secondary auxilary valult the smallest with just of 30 million in total and the secondary seat that came with the marraige of the last Reux into the Malfoy family."

Now this was interesting, "I see I'm sorry to say that your brother and his son have been quite the thorns in my side with some of the peices of legislation he's brought to the floor, I was also under the impression that Lucius held the family title? And may I ask why you do not vote yourself with the use of the primary?"

He laughed, "Ah yes they are under the impression that I am dead and as such he recived the title, he thinks that the vault he now controls and the seat are the direct family lines as he was never informed of the true vault system for the family especially when he seemed to be following in uncle Abraxas' footsteps. And if you are confused Abraxas was both my uncle and step-father as after my father Ethaniel died mother married his brother Abraxas, Lucius was the result, and as I am direct desendant of the main title branch I inherit before any other. As for why I don't vote I have a proxy on the seat one Amelia Bones whom votes for both my seat and hers."

I smiled at this and still ignoring the stupified crowd continuing with my conversation, "Very well played Lord Malfoy, Madame Bones is I find a very fair woman one of the few I belive. I do admit that I am rather curious over why you faked your death?"

He smirked and then I could really see the resembalance to his family with the hair and smirk but his eyes seemed to have a blue tint rather than straight grey however it was an improvement.

"Yes, she is one of the few I trust. As for why with Riddle on the rise and the terror attacks it was I found rather benifical they think I died in one of their raids people have mostly forgoten about me. But with recent events I do rather think the boat needs to rocked, and with your permission I will take full value and peldge you the support of the Malfoy title branch."

I stood with my eyebrows again lodged in my hair. This could change things if I took his support and then continued on with my trick or treat plan it would drag him down and that was not something I was entirely comfortable with unless I sent a missive to Riddle saying 'you stay out of my way I stay out of yours', but that would ruin my plans for his destruction. Unless I still went through with them all and had Severus report that Dumbledore was behind them that I think would work and it would free me from having to act like I would just to keep Riddle satisfied. After sharing my thoughts mentaly with Sev and getting a feeling of pride in return I focused my attention back on Adrien, "Very well, I Lord Hadrien Potter do hereby accept the support and confidence of Lord Adrien Malfoy in all manners in which he wishes to grant it, and in return pledge his protection such as I am able."

He smiled and gave a short bow before he looked over to see who was standing behind me with an expression of surprise, but before he could say anything I spoke up, "Ah yes may I introduce two of the seven I trust with my life, My godfather Sirius Black and Severus Snape."

Both nodded as I said their names and I saw surprise again show across Adrien's face as I said that I trusted them with my life before he spoke with a smirk, "Ah yes, an honor to meet you Lord Black, and you as well Lord Snape."

"A pleasure I'm sure" Sev drawled, while Siri merely smiled at Adrien, and the Surrey crowd looked like they were going to faint by being around so many apparently very important people. And poor Tom looked like he was about to snap and just start flooding us with questions. He didn't however I think that had to be because of the arrival of what seemed to be a walking walrus and a humanized horse. That promptly started yelling at the bobbies holding Dudley who by now was awake and crying over his broken nose.

Adrien promptly pulled out a phone dialed in a number and started talking quickly to the person on the other end. Just as the Dursely's noticed me. That I belive was when things got hectic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON YOU FREAK?" Vernon yelled as he charged at me and in his rage he forgot just where he was and yelled out all the things that insured his incarceration, "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! YOU NO GOOD FREAK I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS TIME YOU DON'T JUST GET A FEW BROKEN BONES I'M GOING TO BREAK THEM ALL AND MAKE SURE YOU STOP BREATHING!"

The Surrey crowd all watched shocked to the core as Vernon still screaming grabbed me by the neck and started to strangle me while it took every single bobbie along with the guards and Sev and Siri pulled him off. I was rather thankfull in this instant for all the beatings and torture sessions I had been subjected to becuase they let me keep absolute calm in this instant and I decided they needed to know just how many times he had done something like this and as such I spoke up perfectly calm driving home to them just how horrible it must have been in that house that I didn't even bat an eye when the man started strangling me, "It's fine let him go just a small bruise. Uncle Vernon will calm down in a bit."

Everyone froze, the Surrey crowd turned to look at me in horror as they tried to ratinalize just how much it would take in beatings and threats for me to just wave this off as a 'small bruise' and say the man will calm down in a moment when he seemed perfectly intent on my murder. The bobbies and guards looked at me in the same way with a bit extra as I addressed the man as 'uncle' but anger rapidly replacing their horror, the orphans all looked the same as the Surrey crowd, while Sev, Siri, Adrien, and Thomas all looked as if they were about to commit murder themselves all with the same target which turned into two as Petunia opened her mouth, "Yes just like the boy said just a small bruise Vernon just lost his temper for a moment it's all perfectly fine."

No one got the chance to speak as another group of bobbies arrived on the scene along with a man in a rather offical suit in the lead, but as a surprise another four bobbies turned up quickly saying that the Dursely home had two rooms with irrifutible evidence of child abuse in the form of blood splashed walls and a cupboard that had been so covered in bloodstains and filled with soiled rags that they had reported that the specks of white paint still visable were the stains instead until the blacklight revealed the supossed red and brown paint was in reality dried blood. They said this all with normal volume but with the quiet crowd everyone heard and they all turned to look at me again in horror. I for my part shrugged and then said as if I sincerly ment it but only really said it to complete the image of normality in my abuse.

"I didn't finsh my chores in time, or I messed up when I was cooking However I stopped messing up the cooking when I was four so the rest of the time it was the chores or I did something freakish by their standards even if I didn't mean to. I think one or two times I recived a higher mark than Dudley, and the rest was when he was angry or something went wrong at work. I lost track of how many things I was accused of ruining just by being alive."

Every single person in that crowd had an expression of utter revulsion, horror, fury, and utter pity as they looked at me and if it wasn't exactly what I wanted I would have been angry at the pity in their eyes I decided to continue and prove I had morals just so that they didn't feel the need to have my tested for some form of insanity, "I don't think abuse can ever really be explained, but I lived through it and I can get on with my life. But I can say one or two good things about their treatment of me I can match a chief in skill in a kitchen, and I can now be perfectly calm when someone tires to kill me something I'm afraid I'm far to used too."

This comment earned me several bewildered stares as the rest of the crowd glared at the Durselys with hatred. Adrein spoke up from the side, "Yes about that did they catch who was responsable for the latest assasignation attempt? And I also heard from one of my contacts that Grant and his team were hired to torture you during your stay on the island."

"No, they suspect it to be the terrorist regiem I brought down the old head of which as I'm sure you heard has come back into opperation. As for Grant let's just say when he goes to trial the truth will come out one way or another if I have anything to say about it."

Adrien nodded getting his answers in other words for those of you who didn't understand there was a small mix up as I grabbed the cup that brought myself and Cedric's body back one involving several killing curses and Adrien was asking in a very round about way if I knew everyone that was trying to kill me, and if they ever caught any of them. As I don't yet know the name of every singal Death Eater out there I answered with a no. The second part you should all understand.

The Surrey crowd all looked at me wide-eyed as did everyone else for that matter I decided then and there that since everything was already in place why not use it to my advantage and get a little revenge? So my mind made up I turned to Thomas and Sev where they were having a little side conversation that I could tell was centered on ways to get me to do what I was about to do anyway so I cleared my throat gaining their attention along with everyone else's and said, "I've changed my mind. Bring up all the charges everything you can I never want to see those three again."

This brought out a smile from Sev a real smile one that took my breath away even as I returned it. While Tom claped his hands together with a smile before turning to the other bobbies who were already cuffing all three Dursleys and reading off the standard speech for those under arrest before hauling them away to the cheers of everyone else.

About half an hour later everything was settled I had socialized with most of the Surrey crowd, the orphans finished all their shopping and left with all with neverending thanks, and Thomas and Adrien left to handle all the charges against the Dursleys leaving the three of us to ourselves once again. I looked at a nearby clock and was surprised to find it was only half-past noon. Looking at Sev and Siri I asked if they wanted lunch first or to check out the institute. Though by the look on Siri's face I'd say lunch was first.

_AN: Okay here's this chap I hope you like it, I think I might have overdone it a bit but your input would be great I can't wait untill the internet gets turned back on at home because this using the library's is getting on my last nerve especially when I try and update only to have throwen back in my face by the stupid connection. Anyways I hope this is proof that I am indeed alive, my mailbox is still flooded, and that while I am spazzing out about college I am still realitively sane. ;)_

_Ja ne, Zai jian, Alvedusain, Ciao, Adios, and ttyl_

_Erisabeisuu_

_P.S. If you didn't notice I'm becoming a language junkie although the third one I can't really spell so just sound it out lol._


	10. Secrets and Truths

_**AN: I am alive!!!! And my Internet is now back on so my updates should come faster but I would like to ask for reveiws kudos to those who catch the refrences in here and more kudos if you review!!! Anyway my muse seems a bit strained to me for the second half at least anyway I'd like your opinions on the story so please and thank you**_

_**-Erisabeisuu**_

The Draven Institute was famous in the academic world students from the institute were often found in posistions of influence later in life one example was the newest C.E.O of Dresden Inc. another was the Secritary of Sciences in the Ministry. The Potter family was also well known as the last Draven had married into that family, but alas it seemed that after their deaths the family was gone, that was until three men arrived one afternoon in late October.

The students all knew something was up the moment the headmaster himself came skidding down the hall in an effort to get to the gates as soon as possible. Sara Smith was among those curious few that had no classes scheduled for that particular period and was able to follow, at a distance mind you, the rushing man. From the doors she saw the headmaster greet three well dressed men at the gates and bow slightly to one before gesturing them through the gates towards the doors.

She turned and retreated to her favorite courtyard that contained a small garden the man in the middle reminded her of someone. Someone whom she had not seen since she was accepted into the institute. Harry Potter, she remembered him his smiling face, and witty remarks. Even as he always seemed to have a bruise just barley hidden underneath much too large clothes. He had once told her that she was one of the three people he trusted. Just three, and none of them were a member of his 'family' they formed there own in a way, Thomas Jones with whom she often exchanged letters and e-mails was the father figure for her, but Harry seemed to regaurd him as the uncle he should have had, and Jerralin Marks the mother figure to both of them. A misfit family but an ideal one, one she wished she had. Her mother was dead and her father was only to happy to send her to this school that would take on boarders if the family lived far away or other such reasons.

Tom and Jerry, as they called her, and Harry were her family, but it had it's own problems it seemed. Harry was gone, supposedly to a school for criminals. Tom had searched and tried to see him during the summer sessions but there was always an excuse for why he was gone, they sent him back early, he was at one of his 'friend's' house, he was out at the moment.

Harry how she missed her brother. She had recevied a letter on her birthday seven years ago about magic, she got her wand and everything intent on telling Harry, but that was when Harry dissappeared without Harry magical world was empty so she had learned it all on her own while still attending Draven she had taken her O. and N.E. at the same time and aced them with the highest scores in history, but still Harry could have done better. After all he had been the one to teach her everything she knew before she came here and even then she had tested up two grades after only three weeks of classes. No one knew but her just how smart Harry was, he was at a college level when he was ten, true it was all muggle but if he knew about magic he would have been years ahead in no time anyway. Sara sighed and looked up into the very eyes she was thinking about and missed so much. For a moment, just one moment she thought it was just a trick that was until the man spoke, "Sara?"

One word and she knew it was her brother so with a cry she threw herself at him and hugged him close even as she felt him do the same.

HPHPHPH

I stood with Sev and Siri at the gates to the Institute waiting for the headmaster that had been informed of our arrival. We where soon greeted by an amusing sight of a man scrabbling to get to the gates as fast as possible while still retaining decorum while several students stood at the doors watching. The man reached the gates and opened them wide before speaking, "My apologies, my name is Richard Granet I'm headmaster here at Draven Institute it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter truely a pleasure."

I smiled gave him the usual retoric and we set off on a tour most of the free students followed giving side comments when Granet had his back turned the facility was fine and I saw nothing that needed to be changed. Granet then started talking about the top students still in attendence while taking us through the various courtyards in the school I think Sara would have loved this school.

Sara, how long had it been since I last saw her or even really even thought about her? I never had the chance to tell her about magic, and after my third year she wasn't home. Neither was Tom, and Jerry had said she was moving before my letter ever came. They were the only three I had trusted before the magical world ever existed to me, and after I had found out I was famous, well I wasn't a child genious for nothing I knew I would have a part to play, and I had played it well until the betrayal.

I had trusted two more people after the tests over the first three years I had finally trusted them and then they had betrayed me. Still the ones I trust now, they are truey worthy of it Severus, Sirius, Remus, Minevera, Poppy, Fred and George, Tom, Sara, Jerralin, and possibly Adrien. I have found Tom again and now all I have to do is find Sara and Jerry. Then my family would finally be together, and then we could truly be happy, but not until Riddle and Dumbledore were taken out of the picture.

I came out of my thoughts as we entered the last court yard and then Granet pointed out his prize student someone who I recognized immediatly and I could hardly belive my eyes even as hers widened in recognition too and before Granet even said her name I knew but I just had to make sure, "Sara?"

"HARRY!!" she cried as she flung herself at me. I hugged her close ignoring the sputtering coming from Granet and the sharp intakes of breath from the following students and staff. I had my sister back, we stood there for several minutes I could feel Sev's confusion and wariness about Sara and finally pulled back to see her face, "My dearest sister what's this I hear about top student in the school?"

I felt Sev relax immediatly, while Siri smiles I had told him about Sara once I think, Granet and the students only stare at Sara incridulously as she blushes a deep red and mumbles something, "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Only because you taught me!" she said loudly. I smirked as I saw the rest of the staff look at both of us indignatly.

"Now, now sister dear, just because I graduated with a college degree at ten and tutored you up to at least the middle of secondary school I never quite got up to the level you're at now that's your own doing." I say and watch as she beams in pride at my statement while everyone else's eyes bug out at my admission even Sev's.

And that statment was the truth Jerry was my teacher at primary school and she noticed both my intelligence and the evidence of abuse even as I begged her to let it go. Instead we struck a deal she had me sit in on the required test for the graduation of secondary school at the end of the year even as she arranged for me to get held back in her class so that if I passed we could do something to continue my education in secret. Needless to say I passed it really was amusing when they called up names to recive their deplomas and I walked up to get mine at the age of six. Their faces were halarious especially when I stood to give the vala-victorian speech, and again four years later as I did the same for the University graduation as I graduated with two different degrees funnily enough in Archealolgy and Business.

Snapping out of my thoughts again I said my goodbyes to the staff and then turned to Sara and asked her to join me for a walk around the grounds she of course agreed. As we strolled around a few of the gardens spread out behind the school, with Sev and Siri following in the distance, I gathered my thoughts and it seemed Sara was doing the same. After a while I decided the best way to tell her was to show her and with that in mind I turned to her only to find her holding a wand.

I stopped in shock and looked at her with my jaw almost on the ground. She stopped as well and noticing my expression asked what was wrong all I could do was shake my head before both Sev and Siri jumped in front of me wands drawn and pointed at Sara whose jaw had dropped as she stared at the wands. Annoyed at them I waved my hand and they both found themselves in dresses and behind me. Sara laughed before asking, "How did you know? I mean I found out seven years ago I was going to go to the school, but you vanished and I just couldn't go without you so I took all the money I had saved and bought all the books I thought I'd need and taught myself."

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then I burst out laughing. Sev and Siri looked at me strangly for a moment before Sev spoke slowly, "Did you not send an acceptance letter to Hogwarts? For if not then you are not considered to have a formal education and will not be able to find work in the wizarding world and you will need to take both your O. and N.E.. at the very least at the ministry."

"Oh I already took them highest scores in history they said." She told him absentmindedly, and I again burst into laughter at the looks on their faces, but I sobered up when she looked at me and said, "It should have been second highest why haven't you taken them yet?"

I felt both Sev and Siri tense even as Sev wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder, which if you must know is now only slightly shorter than his own. Poppy's perscriptions and his potions worked wonders, this gained high rise eyebrows from Sara. I placed my hands over Sev's and gave them a quick squeeze before I spoke, "At first I couldn't get ahead because of the charade I took up for the school, then it was finding time to get away between all the 'incidents' at the school.

"When the tri-wizard tournament came to the school I was able to really study I was half-way done with the sixth year syllabus when the third task came up Voldemort is alive and he used the third task as a trap for me. While I suspected something was going to happen I didn't expect that the DADA professor was a fake and still keeping up my act had Cedric Diggory tie with myself and that was when the trap was sprung. I escaped with Diggory's body and rather than listening to me the idiots all threw me into Azkaban.

"I went insane from the dementors and being forced to witness Voldemort's torture sessions didn't help that I felt almost every curse cast during my visions if not for my inheritance I have no doubt that I would have been lost forever. After my inheritance my visions broadened to show me the anwsers to most of the questions I had about was going on in the world. I was able to keep track of everything my Occlumency helped with that I had studied the basics of it and have hopefully mastered it.

"They caught the one responsible for the murder and I was released however as far as the wizarding world is conserned I am quite insane my acting skills must not have been that good in the begining because dearest Severus here saw through me." I explained and watched as her face changed to slight confusion to amusement to bemusement to horror then to rage and agian amusement as she observed Severus.

I finaly had a thought that during our 'truce' negotiations I echoed something that he had said in one of my glimpses of what the future could have been and I don't think he ever really noticed, of course neither did I. After a moment where we just stared at each other a little akwardly she finally spoke up, "Well? Are you going to introduce our new family members or not?"

I blinked and saw out of the corner of my eye that Siri did as well I will assume Sev joined in in the blinking before I smiled and with a sweep of one hand and said very quickly , "That is our caring, loving, happy-go-lucky, prankster, whiney, lazy, childish, overdramatic, and sneaky Godfather Sirius Black."

All three of us watched with a smirk as Siri worked out the insults from the compliments and laughed a bit at his indignent face when he caught them. Before I held Sev's hands with my own while his arms were still wrapped around my waist, "And this is my soulmate Severus Snape."

She smiled at me and then she did something I didn't think she would she promptly hugged Siri and them waved for Sev to come over he did releaseing me very reluctantly and made his way over to her she smiled at me and then turned and whispered something in Sev's ear. I watched as his eyes widened and felt a small wave of shock from him, before he glanced at me and blocked off whatever she told him just as I was about to find out what it was in his mind. He said something back to her and she smirked in a somewhat gloating way and whispered something else to him. He looked over at me with a strange expression like he was awed and smug at the same time before he inclined his head to Sara and returned to his previous position.

We talked for a while catching up with everything I learned that Jerry had taken up a post as a substitute teacher for the London district, and often visited Sara as did Tom. Sara suddenly stopped talking about Jerry and got a mischevious glint in her eye. I eyed her suspisiously and watched as she pulled out a mobile with a flourish before quickly dialing a number and bringing it to her ear.

"Hey, Jerry it's Sara I have someone with me I think that you would like to talk to." she said before handing me the phone with a grin. A grin I had a feeling that of which I had the partner.

" 'Ey, J long time no hear." I said before pulling the little machine from my ear just in time to save it as a scream came from the little thing causing Sev to raise his eyebrows and Siri to jump and start looking around for the source while Sara giggled at both him and the phone. I waited for another second before returning the mobile to my ear.

"Oh, my goodness Harry you're alright!! We had thought you were dead!! And all the little businesses you were going to start never did, and I kept an eye on the market I knew you would be doing that even if they sent you away to some trick school. Oh goodness where have you been young man!! You hear me Harry!! Answer me!!!!" 

I chuckled and after calling her name a few times I finally got her to calm down, "It's good to hear from you too, I'm perfectly fine now, I never had the time to start them and I have been at a special school that I will explain in person later."

"You had better! No son of mine is going to just vanish then show up without a word of explination you hear me Harry! You have some serious explaining to do!"

I knew by the looks on Sara and Siri's faces that I must have looked almost exactly like I felt. I was beyond shocked, and the flaring of hope in my chest as well as the love was so strange to me I heard Jerry say my name and knew that I had to both anwser her and get an anwser, "J I- I- You- you called me your- your s-son."

My whispered words brought out a smile from Sara and Siri looked like he wanted to be proud and worried at the same time, while Sev squeezed my hand and tighted his arms around me, and Jerry's soft voice had my total attention. "Oh Harry, I've always thought of you as my son even just after we made our deal. You will always be my son no matter what happens."

I felt a single tear streak down my face even as I whispered my reply, "Thank you....mum."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

After some explinations and set dates for future meetings we left making our way to Grunnings the one meeting that I both dreaded and looked forward to. We arrived in a transfigured Limo charmed to drive itself and with a glamoured driver, although how Siri knew to make a limo was beyond me, and stopped in front of a large professinal looking building.

The doorman to the building immeditaly stepped up to open the doors for us looking slightly nervous. The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled politely and gave the standard greeting and question which I answered by telling her to anounce that Lord Potter had arrived to the currant VCEO. She perdictablely looked shocked and did as she was told and I saw her eyes widen as she quickly gave us the key to the executive elevator which would take us straight to the 15th floor and the man's office.

However as we entered the office we saw two men in the room and one stepped and introduced himself as Herbert Henman VCEO while the other stood and introduced himself as Mark Heinmen before he spoke, "I am sorry sir but I'm only acting as the head of production and office until Mr. Vernon Dursely can be called back in it's his day off today."

I watch them get extremely nervous as all three of our faces turn stone cold as we gaze at them before I spoke up in icy tones that seemed to have the proper effect, "Vernon Dursely has been arrested for child nelgect and abuse, agravated assault, and attempted murder. If I get my way then that walking walrus will never step foot in the free world again. His wife and son have also been arrested Petunia for child neglect and endangerment, while Dudley is charged with posseion of illegal substances, leader of an illegal criminal gang, and agravated assualt. So I would hope sir that you would have no idea of these happenings and that you will reveiw every action ever taken by Dursely within this company to look for any other crimes the man many have commited including embezzlement."

I watched as both of them paled at my first statment that turned to rage as I listed the charges of not only him but the rest of his family. Henman punched a few buttons on the phone before giving the order for a full investigation of Vernon Dursely's files for any and all crimes. Before he turned back to me and said, "That man was always slimey, but to do this! In every conversation I had with the man he always claimed that it was his apparently nameless nephew that was the criminal and I will bet my job the boy was the victim! I'm sorry Lord Potter for all of this mess, and with your permission would like to give some funds to insure the boy's health and relative safety and depending on his age and condition an emancipation."

I smiled and saw Sev and Siri do the same before I spoke with a quite a bit of ammusement, "I'm afraid none of that will be neccesary Mr. Henman."

But before I could continue both Henman and Heinmen started to protest looking indignent and I let them yell and try and convince me that it was something they should do even if it was only to give the boy Dursely's next pay check, or something it was even more ammusing that our smiles seemed to make them even madder until they ran out of arguements before I spoke again, "Now I thank you both for your concern, however I will not need any reperations for 'Uncle' Walrus' behavior and I am already emancipated."

I watched as they both blinked at me before they caught the venom filled word I had before the insult and watched their jaws dropped before I continued, "I think it is a form of poetic justice that not only did my inheiritance make me rich it also made me his boss and the owner of several insituions of merit, another form of justice you could say is that while I was the abused child I graduated from University with a double degree at age 10 and while atteneding St. Ebony's as a tutor for the last few years before taking full control of several business and starting a few of my own, while his pampored son was expelled from Smelting's School for both his size and the failure of every subject in the sylabus before being arrested for multiple crimes."

This statment had their eyes going wide before they smiled and nodded their agreement. We talked business for at least two hours before I had Heinmem make his representation permanent and to call everyone the Dursely had had fired to either reinsate them to their jobs if they were fired with no offical cause. After all they most likely would have been fired because they were better than Vernon.

As it creeped towards five o'clock we bid our goodbyes and returned to the Cauldron were I hummed to myself boncing around a bit as I walk with both of my escorts having a hand on each shoulder. As was the norm now the room and the alley beyond went silent at our passing and then as we reached the bank again the goblins gave us nods and I was immediately lead to Griphook's new office.

After the customary greetings I conjured several sheets of parchment on which I hurridly wrote out all the business plans I'd ever had in my youth heh heh, and all the ones that had cropped up recently and hand them over to the goblin who took them with interest and after reading them all looked up with wide eyes before speaking, "I have only one suggestion Lord Potter and that is to have all these businesses as part of a single corporation while keeping them as independent businesses so that all expenses and such are kept in one place and under one name rather than spread out."

I nod and after a moment of thought tell him, "Name it The Twilight Corporation. For we are not fully light even as we serve it's interests, but we are not dark even as we help those so named for what they are. We are the twilght before the dawn and even if we should fail then we were the twilight ere the setting of the sun."

Griphook smiled and made the arrangments before we left and flooed back to my quarters were a semi-worried Remus Lupin awaited us and after giving the whole rundown to the whole 'gang'. I along with Sev crashed into bed and driffted off to sleep.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The next day dawned and I woke around noon in time for lunch and informed Sev of my plan for Neville for the day and allow him to claim progress and as such I brought out the map and looked for said boy, and found him in the great hall. Sev and I set out and stood outside the doors waiting for him to come out with Sev watching the map seeing as I was insane and couldn't very well be reading a parchment. Finally it seemed the boy was walking out of the hall and I moved just in time to collide with him.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't see you there oh... Harry." He babbled before trailing off when he noticed it was me. I moan faintly before acting as if I was bringing him into focus before gasping.

"Neville what are you doing here? They said I'd never get a visitor. Go before the dementors come!!! I don't.... wait... sunlight but there's never....Neville where are we?" I said watching as his eyes widened when I said his name and then widened even further as I grabbed his arm and told him to go and then get worried as I trailed of and asked where we were.

"Harry it's okay we're at Hogwarts you can calm down." he said carefully leading me back into the great hall. The groups of students and various teachers looked at me sadly.

"Um.. Nev did I do something stupid again?" I asked and watched as all of their jaws dropped and they looked at me in shock. Before I stummbled and then looked up and started humming and looking around with a vauge grin on my face. Sev took his cue and stormed into the hall opened his mouth to berate me only to stop at the grin on my face before he sighed and wiped a hand down his face, "Potter you are going to be the death of me."

"Severus he recognized Mr. Longbottom and even asked in an admitatly round about way if he had done something wrong." Sprout said.

Sev just gave a sharp nod before saying in a monotone, "Yes, the potions are starting to take effect although the effects are sporatic." and at their blank expressions he sneered, "It means the effects come and go."

The professers all turned back to me as I continued my insane routine and went to have my breakfast/lunch since it was noon, but still my first meal of the day. heh

Sev just rolled his eyes scowled at Neville and told him to watch me as he stalked off to inform the headmaster after Sprout who was no doubt heading the same way as she left before him while he was watching me for a second Nev just took a seat next to me and told me all about what Hermione and Ron were up to including their plans to be my friends again before having me name them my benifciaries and finishing me off after I killed Voldemort. He told me about him and a girl named Luna. As well as Ginny's plan for me to bed her, and her to get my money.

I merely sat and listened as he spoke steadily gaining trust in him and after this I might just add him to the gang. As he continued to describe his theories for getting rid of both the weasels and the beaver. One of which was perfect and I whispered 'brilliant' when he finished that of course caused him to look at me but I just continued my charade as Dumbledork had just cleared the doors and was coming our way followed by Sprout and Severus. Neville turned to see what I was looking at and he scowled a bit at the headmaster and a suspisous look at Sev before turning back to me only to see me really smiling at him before going vauge again as Dumbledork got close.

"Harry, my dear boy, are you well?"

"Harry init sick!" I say venimatly, "Harry not want no medishin!"

Dumbledore looks disappointed and frustrateded at me and I flinch back from him acting as if he'll hit me and he then backs off shaking his head even as he listens to Sprout go on and on about the one sentence she heard me say honestly the woman was a nightmare! I even see Nev rolling his eyes beside me even as Sev shakes out a sleeve and stares pointedly at the bare spot on his wrist were a watch would rest if he wore one. Which gets a snicker from both me and Neville.

Soon the hall was vacated and a nudge had Sev asking , read ordering, Nev to follow him and keep an eye on me. Neville for his part was looking between me and Sev with a rather large amount of suspision and if it weren't for the fact that I was about to add him to the gang I would have been rather worried that he would figure us out and as soon as Siri turned the corner up ahead I knew this would be the nott in the noose well if I hadn't planed on telling him that is.

"Oh, Severus there you are did Harry's plan go off without a hitch?", he said before he paled and turned rather green as he spotted Neville's completely gobsmacked face, and my blank one as I planed on lettig him sweat a bit. Sev for his part glared at the man and hissed, "Do I need to curse your mouth shut you stupid mutt! What if it had been Dumbledore or Sprout that was with me just now! You would have given the whole thing away and I would have the pleasure of a vacation to Azkaban! Not to mention what would have happened to Poppy and Minerva you fool!"

"I hope you learn something from this Sirius." I say simply and watch as he flinched at my use of his name rather than one of his nick names. Neveille just turned to look at me calmer than before, but still rather shocked more at the fact that I was the mastermind rather than at the fact I'm rather sane since I had given him rather obvious clues towards that particular occurance. But still I had some explaining to do and with a sigh we continued onto my rooms were I retold my story leaving him shocked and furious and lead to his addition to the gang. Which led to an impromptu meeting of said gang and that led to the showcasing of the twins latest creations which in turn led to a rather eventful day all told. Awwwwuuuuhhhh....well that is my cue to go to bed maybe you should to it is almost midnight after all well good-bye for now my dearies!


	11. Plans for the Sane

My plans were becoming harder to maneuver around with the old coot and snake face mucking about but they were coming along slowly Rita's articles explaining most of my life and Dumbledore's involvement in it were even more successful than we anticipated and Dumbles was rapidly loosing steam in all the public aspects of his life. I have almost made a total physical recovery from Azkaban and from what I'm told I've become relatively sane excluding all my new quarks of course.

The meeting with Riddle has yet to happen no matter the fact it's been what two months? since the run in with Lucius I lose track of time so easily Christmas break is just a week away as well so that helps with the time aspects anyway. My wardrobe has been complimented endlessly the 'potions' are having scattered effects still which allows me to add my two pence in every now and then of course that always ends the conversation as well so I only do it when I have a sort of opinion on the matter. On other fronts Twilight Corp. Is skyrocketing in the business world all my businesses are raking in the galleons or pounds depending on the business. Hmm what else? The owls and Hedwig are getting quite the workout with things with Adrien Malfoy and my family meaning Tom, Jerry, and Sarah.

Which reminds me the plans for his reveal Adrien's that are set with the completion of the Potions Sev has set up for the Longbottom's cure. Oh right I never said anything about that did I? Well since the headbastard is still tweaking out about my 'insanity' and ordering endless tomes of potions Sev decided he was going to use them for something and started a project to heal the minds of Frank and Alice Longbottom shortly after Nev joined the gang which I really need to find a name for! The gang not the potion Sev will name that himself speaking of which he just walked through the door with a smile on his face something in his eyes glittered triumph as well so there's always that too.

"It works!" he said with conviction. "Now all we have to do is go to Mungoes and give it to them and If you take it it will repair any damage done in Azkaban before you created your shields."

I could tell for a fact that if he wasn't so prim and proper or as others say reserved he'd have been bouncing on the balls of his feet with the excitement of a successful potion. I smiled at him mentally calculating the time frames and coming up with nothing of importance as to why I should keep up the charade of insanity anymore on the contrary I thought it was a better thing to have Siri there I get my sanity back he drags me to Gingotts and I take control of everything and bingo everything is practically settled.

After all I have already maneuvered all my assets into place after the official return of my sanity the goblins will launch the political parts of my campaign by systemically releasing damaging information and records against not only Dumbledore but Riddle and Fudge as well. Not only that but when asked the goblins would set each side at each others throats. They would tell Riddle that Dumbles leaked the info against him, while telling the same to the Dumbles in reverse of course but you got that didn't you you're smart at least I hope someone smart found this.

Right, goblins achem. They would tell the ministry that the info against them was launched by both of the other parties depending on what the info was told who...Right I think or I should say that depending on what the information was they would be told either Riddle or Dumbles leaked it that makes more sense right? Good. Now where was I? Oh right Sev I gave him a nod and told him to pick a date he looked surprised but since we had already confirmed the release with the goblins as soon as they got word of my 'returned' sanity. Wait am I supposed to be talking in present or past since it's all happened well this is supposed to be written as an ongoing thing so present would be perfect right? Never mind, I hate grammar since I've always sucked at it.

Right moving on I think um hmm nothing terribly important happened for the rest of that day or the day. Oh forget it this is my journal autobiography thing you all know it all happened a long time ago and I'm writing it down obviously and since I've gone and forgotten to write in it for awhile not to mention confusing myself which the damn grammar crap...

Or I could have gone back like I just did and read how I was doing it before anyway back to the story.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for my return...so to speak. Adrien's reveal was set for another three days from now at the next Wizagmot ,or however you spell it, meeting. That is going to be fun. But for now I finished my routine and met a practically bouncing Sev in the common room of our suite well ours as in Siri, Remy, and mine, even if Sev spent more time in here to avoid certain undesirables. Anyway rather than bore you with the details and confuse you with my wild and incoherent writing I will just tell you we decided as a group which by the way I have since named the gang the Avengers see if you catch the pun or reference of course it could be just a name never really checked into it. Right back to the point we decided to go and do it today.

With that all decided we had everything set up and with a warning to the headbastard we were off . I can tell you though all the occupants of the St. Mungos where shocked silent at the entrance of the Survivor Savior, his latest title, with an entourage of a newly famous Potions Master, the exonerated Lord Black, and the re-instated Defense Professor of Hogwarts by student and surprisingly parental demand. Right well they were shocked. Though we just ignored them all the made our way straight towards whatever the ward that the Longbottoms were housed in.

The mediwitchs made to intercept us as we entered the ward but upon noticing me they stopped and merely asked where we were going and upon receiving the answer led us to the Longbottoms themselves. I could tell that Sev was close to just busting out and shoving the potion down their throats, but we had to wait for Madame Longbottom to arrive which she did minutes later with a surprised Neville tagging along behind.

Upon her arrival Severus immediately began regaling her with everything he did in the research of his potion which I could tell was overwhelming the poor woman until Siri couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing completely throwing Sev off his tangent as they both turned to face him. Sirius just shook his head as he continued to laugh at him, while Remus cleared his throat and suggested Severus just tell her what the potion would do once taken by the Longbottoms as well as Harry.

This in turn caused Augusta to turn back to a barely blushing Severus and looked at the man expectantly as he explained the end result of the potion. Which quickly led to her actually going so far as pushing him towards Frank and demanding that he administer the potion immediately which he did with a smirk. Handing another to the mediwitch beside him so that she could do the same with Alice. They did so quickly and the Longbottoms went totally limp and seemed to stop breathing for several seconds which had Augusta rounding on Severus with an open mouth to no doubt rip him a new one, which was only stopped by the expectant look on said mans face.

She turned her attention back to the couple just as I did in time to see them both take deep breaths and jackknife up off their beds and land in defensive positions reaching for wands that weren't there before stopping and taking the gaping crowd around them and locking in on Severus they looked like they were about to charge wands or no so I reminded them of my presence as well as got the attention off of Severus at least the negative kind, "Sevvie they don't like your medisin either! See, see, they look mad at you too!"

This had a double effect of having the Longbottoms whirl around to face me with shock on their face and snapping the others out of there shock so that they all started to move around Sev took out the last vile of the potion and both he and the two marauders started cooing at me to take it while I acted like a stubborn child turning my head away which only had the effect of making both attending mediwitches and Augusta join in which had the remaining Longbottoms jerk their heads in her direction as soon as she spoke they seemed to get more confused by the second. Until I seemingly was not paying attention to the potion when they put it to my mouth I acted like I swallowed it on impulse rather than on purpose and then acted as to spit it out as three sets of hands went over my face to stop me from doing just that and after a minute I swallowed and sent a glare at them before the effect started and I was dragged into my mind-scape giving Sev a scare as I collapsed bonelessly into his arms.

I opened my mental eyes to see a full healthy forest with a stream running through a small clearing full of lilies which mixed with the smells coming from the mulberry and sandalwood wood trees. All of it coming together with my memories on branches and everything in perfect order like a mind should be rather than the scattering piles of thoughts and trees that it was just before the potion I had my full mental effects back but it seemed that while my thought where no longer scattered the quirks and effects of my brief but full insanity as well as my mostly sane advances of late had still left a mark and some of those quirks would be permanent the most of which I could tell would be my new sense of humor.

I felt myself getting drawn out of my induced meditation and decided that I'd follow the Longbottom's example. I jackknifed up out of the bed before sweeping low knocking someone off their feet before turning quickly and grabbing whoever was behind me twisting them around till we were back to chest with one of my arms around their throat the other with a grip on their wand pointing it at a rather shocked Madame Longbottom before freezing breathing deeply my eyes narrowing before darting around and taking in an impressed and shocked couple that were the Longbottoms, then the pseudo-shocked faces of Remus and Sirius though with Siri the amusement was leaking through. Then looking down I saw a very annoyed Sev whom it seems was the one I knocked down before looking to the side to see the second mediwitch with her hands up and looking at my cautiously.

The one I was holding apparently decided that since I had loosened my grip almost entirly at the sight of familiar faces spoke up and asked if I would be so kind as to let her go. I faked a start at that before letting her go and backing away from them all and then deciding that locking in on Siri would make this the most believable I turned to said man and spoke, "What the hell is going on here? Why am I not in chains, and for that matter why are you not in chains? Where the hell are we, and what the hell happened?"

I watched as all of them save the Longbottoms looked like the world had just been saved even if I knew half the group was just acting before Severus decided to take the lead and explained everything it was all more for the Longbottoms than for me but the story was told he turned back to said couple and told them most of what they needed to know before suggesting an outing to Gringotts for all of us formerly insane to set our affairs in order. Something that was agreed to at once for all parties present. Though I am rather more looking forward to peoples reactions than any business but I bet you lot already knew that didn't you? No matter let's let the real games begin.

HPIHPIHPI

I could tell immediately tell when the people in Diagon Alley finally got a clue regarding the state of both my and the Longbottoms sanity; of course it could have been the fact that neither Sev nor Siri had their hands on my shoulders, but I rather think that it had more to do with the fact that both Frank and Alice Longbottom were walking hand in hand just behind and beside me. And let me tell you the reactions were hilarious I saw at least five wizards walk right into doors, walls, or other simialer objects. The witches all did double takes and several tripped over something or walked right into someone else. I just kept a straight face after all I couldn't act like I had forgiven them all now could I?

After reaching Gringotts the group was split up with all the Longbottoms of the group following a goblin down a side hall while we were led back to Griphook's office once again I shan't bore you with the details just say that everything that I had set up while still insane became a solid reality well at least in the public's view. The Lordship notices were sent out to the Wizengamot as I claimed full rights to the Potter, Morgan, Draven, Le Fey, Emyrs, and founder seats, which put a lot of power in my hands at least in the lawmaking department and that's not counting the fact that I had Adrien's support. Well to put it simply Fudge and all his toadies just lost any hope they could have had about their political survival. Too bad they would have been just fine if Fudge hadn't given the arrest order and then covertly given false information to the Wizengamot members to have me locked up, but well he did so he goes down and now I know just the way to do it.

_**AN: Well here's the update writer's block on this thing is a b**** especially since my outline disappeared into the ether. Hopefully now that I've got this up the next chapters will come much faster. Well here's hoping, and sorry that the chap's so short but I just couldn't find anything to keep it going. Also sorry if you find this chapter forced like I do, but I couldn't for the life of me come up with something to smooth it all out, again sorry.**_

_**To the reviewers thank you all for all your comments and it really motivates me to see all the people who like my writing offering encouragement.**_

_**To Peruser thank you for pointing something out to me I'll see if I can work it into the storyline. I will most likely be able to but it will take some tweeking thanks for the input.**_

_**Until next time my darling readers,**_

_**Erisabeisuu**_


End file.
